Spyro: The Ambiance of Love
by shock7123
Summary: Spyro enjoys the peace and prosperity that has reigned since the defeat of Malefor, and now he finds himself lonely. What will he do? Rated M for language, violence, graphic and sexual content.
1. Choices

Spyro: The Ambiance of Love

Chapter One: Choices

**Author's Note: This is my first fan fiction to write. Please R&R, it would be greatly appreciated. This takes place shortly after the defeat of Malefor.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Spyro or any of the associated characters. All rights go to their respective owners.**

The day was bright and clear as Spyro made his way through the crowded streets of Warfang. After his fight with Malefor and his associated forces, he enjoyed the peace and the prosperity that had reigned. Two weeks had passed, and Spyro was finding himself feeling very lonely. Cynder had been freed of Malefor's curse, and he did see her quite often in and around Warfang. The two had become good friends recently, seeing as how Cynder was often shunned by the other dragons. Then there was also Ember, who had and insane crush on Spyro and made it painfully obvious that she liked him. He was good friends with both of them, but Spyro had grown to the age that he was looking for a permanent mate; however, it was difficult for him to choose just one of the two beautiful dragonesses, especially because he did not want to lose the other as a friend.

"Ancestors, please help me," Spyro said.

He turned a corner near the temple and found both Cynder and Ember fighting over something. As he moved closer, Spyro figured out what, or rather, whom the two were fighting about. Him.

"You think that just because he freed you means that he wants you!" Ember said, raising her voice at the black and red dragoness standing a short distance away. "I've loved Spyro for most of my life, and you think you can TAKE HIM FROM ME!"

Cynder was a bit more calm and collected as she responded. "Let me ask you this Ember. Has Spyro EVER returned your affections? Has he ever done anything to you other than push you away and blow you off? You are persistent, I'll give you that. Give up already! How many times does he have to push you away before you finally realize that HE DOESN'T LIKE YOU BACK?" At this, Spyro saw that Cynder had struck a chord within Ember. Ember's eyes showed nothing but malice and hatred toward Cynder.

Spyro knew that if he didn't make his presence known soon, things were going to get very nasty, very quickly. He strode over to the two dragonesses, and broke things up before it got any worse.

"What is it that the two of you are fighting about?" Spyro asked as he looked at the two of them. _How am I supposed to pick if it should come to that?_ He thought to himself.

Ember and Cynder both looked at each other with malice still evident in their eyes. Cynder's eyes welled up with tears as she said, "You."

_Why is it that these two both want me so badly? Am I really that attractive to both of them?_ Spyro thought. "Why is it that you were fighting over me?" he directed at both of them.

Ember put on an expression of total love and devotion as she said, "I have loved you for most of my life, darling. Now, this… this… this… _bitch_ wants to take you from me!" she spat out the word with as much hatred as a teenage dragoness could put on it, and that was saying something.

"This child is too stupid to realize that you don't like her back!" Cynder replied in turn. "I am simply trying to help her realize that."

Spyro was at a loss for words. _I am so screwed. I have two dragonesses that both love me, I don't know what to do. I want to have both of them as friends, but I don't know which one to call mine quite yet. What do I do? Ancestors, I beg you, please help me. _

It was then that Spyro suddenly collapsed in the middle of the street. The last thing that he heard was the two of them trying to console him whilst they still fought.

It was at that point that Ignitus, the new chronicler, reached out to Spyro in his dream state. At that point in time, Spyro had not known that Ignitus was the new Chronicler. He had thought that Ignitus was dead, and thus, thought he had died mysteriously.

"Ignitus? What in the name of the Ancestors just happened? Am I somehow dead?" Spyro asked of the former Fire Guardian.

"Not at all Spyro. You are very much alive. I just figured you might want a little help with your… dilemma." Ignitus answered. "Females can be difficult when more than one fall in love with the same male. In case you were wondering, I am the new Chronicler. I can speak to you from my study whenever I see fit."

It was at that point in time that Spyro took the time to look around at his surroundings. The place that he found himself in seemed like an ethereal version of what he imagined the old Temple's library must have looked like. Hundreds of bookshelves surrounded them, going as far as Spyro could see. They were in one corner of the massive library, and he noticed that Ignitus was sitting in a comfortable-looking leather chair. A small fireplace burned on one wall. Next to this fireplace sat a seeing pool similar to the one inside of the Temple that Spyro had completed his training at prior to freeing Cynder from Malefor's clutches.

"I'm going to give you some advice, Spyro. Females can be tricky. It is apparent to any outsider that both Cynder and Ember care for you deeply. Use that to your advantage. You would best be getting back to the two dragonesses that so deeply care for you." With that, Ignitus procured a small vial of powder that he immediately sprinkled a pinch of into the seeing pool.

**And with that I present chapter one of my new fanfic. I hope you guys enjoyed. Please R&R, it would be GREATLY appreciated. Who will Spyro pick? Find out in the next chapter of Spyro: The Ambiance of Love.**


	2. Challenges of Love

**Chapter Two: Challenges of Love. **

**Author's note: Welcome to Chapter 2 of my first Spyro fanfiction. Please R&R, it would be greatly appreciated. I hope you guys enjoyed my first chapter. Beware; this is mainly going to be thoughts going through Spyro's head as he tries to make his decision. Enjoy.**

Spyro woke up in the exact spot where he had passed out. It was nighttime now, and yet before he could even open his eyes he knew that Ember and Cynder were still fighting over how to care for the supposedly unconscious dragon in front of him. Cynder was saying something about how they needed to get him into his house, which was unlocked and about five feet behind him. (Spyro had left it unlocked because he had figured nobody had the stones to rob the purple dragon that had defeated Malefor. One of the perks of being the purple dragon, I suppose. Besides, all of the stuff that he owned that was of considerable value was in a vault under the Temple. He only kept enough money on him to get himself from one day to the next.) Ember was telling Cynder back how the two of them probably wouldn't have been able to carry Spyro's unconscious ass back into the house. Spyro was still confused about what he should do at that point in time. The same argument went through his mind:

_How in the name of the Ancestors am I supposed to pick between these two?_

It was difficult for him to decide. He needed more time. He needed the two of them out and away from him for a bit. He opened his eyes.

"Oh thank the Ancestors you're okay!" Cynder jubilantly answered.

"We didn't know what to think! You randomly blacked out for some weird reason!" Ember worriedly stated.

"No reason to worry," Spyro replied once the two had calmed down considerably.

Then, the question that Spyro had been dreading came up. "What happened to you?" the two asked. They then proceeded to bicker over which one of them had deserved to ask him that question.

Spyro decided that he shouldn't tell them about his encounter with Ignitus quite yet. "I don't honestly know."

The two dragonesses left it at that. Spyro could tell that both of them loved him dearly, and it tore him apart.

_How do I pick one without the feelings of the other one getting hurt? Cynder is emotionally scarred from Malefor still. Granted, a dragon doesn't exactly get over that kind of manipulation in a fortnight. Ember has had a seriously creepy crush on me ever since we were young. Then again, I never really returned that sentiment. She has always been there for me though. Whenever training had been tough, I could always whine and bitch and she would just sit there and listen. It seems that I care about her more than I realized. Cynder is fun to be around, however. She loved me as soon as I freed her from the evils of Malefor's clutches, maybe even when I was freeing her. What in the name of the Ancestors do I do? _At that point, another thought popped into his mind. _Why not both? I need more time to think about this. _Spyro then realized that Cynder was snapping in his face.

"Avalar to Spyro, come in Spyro," she said.

"I'm here. Sorry, I was just… thinking."

"About what, sweetie?" Ember said seductively, turning on as much charm as she possibly could. This earned a very cross look from Cynder.

"Nothing you need to know. Thanks for caring for me while I was out bye see you both tomorrow." Spyro quickly uttered as he went back into his home and armed the electrical traps around the premises of his house for the first time since they were installed. One of Mole-Yair and Exhumor's cousins had invented and installed the traps for him. Any animal that entered through any door or window in Spyro's home while the traps were armed would be paralyzed by a strong current of electricity. The quiet hum that the traps uttered would let only him know that the traps were armed. Anyone on the outside wouldn't be able to hear it, unless, of course, you were the inventor of the traps themselves. That mole probably had the best hearing of any of the moles that were busy rebuilding Warfang after Malefor's attack. They were making decent speed.

Spyro, satisfied that his traps were in working order, went to one of his windows. He breathed electricity onto the window and disabled it. Having done that, and double- checking to make sure the others were still armed, which they were, he looked out at the city that he had called home for a while now. Knowing that he would not be disturbed by anyone, he started to think.

_I wonder if Sparx and my dragonfly parents survived. _Spyro hadn't seen Sparx since he had defeated Malefor, and he hadn't seen the two dragonflies that had raised him as one of their own from the time he was an egg since he had left the swamp almost six months ago. As far as he knew, the only reason Cynder/Malefor's forces had been in the swamp was because they were looking for him. He hoped that once he left the swamp with them fully knowing that he had left, that the swamps of his childhood were left in piece. The old temple was relatively close to where those swamps were if he remembered correctly. Ignitus had trained him in the arts of fire and close combat in that training arena. As had Volteer with his electricity, Cyril with his ice, and Terrador with his earthen powers. Although Spyro had hated the grueling and often painful training, especially the C.Q.C. training at the time, he looked back almost fondly on those days. Life was so much simpler for him back then. Now, life was boring for the teenage dragon. Most of the dragons his age were going to school, but Spyro had already learned the subjects that were being taught. He also was made fun of behind his back for his dialect, which had a very thick "swamp-drawl" as it was often called. He hadn't noticed that he spoke differently until he had talked to some of the other dragons that were his age here in Warfang. They had respected him for saving the town. Everyone in the world owed him and Cynder a decent amount of respect after that. But he had listened to the teens laugh over his "funny accent". He had more control of it now, though. Cynder talked using what was called the "Royal We", but only on the rare occasions when she was caught by surprise or when she was talking to someone who was older than her.

Cynder. The name of the black and red dragoness made Spyro feel like he was a feather. He prided himself on the fact that she could tell him anything, and not have to control her use of "we" and "us" around him. They talked all the time, and looking back at all the times she had talked to him, from trivialities like the weather to expressing her frustrations over the constant rejection that she faced from her past actions, she had come to him. Spyro had always enjoyed their talks, and he realized at that moment that Cynder had liked him back then, at least as far as Spyro could read her body language. Over the last couple of weeks, the two had become very close friends, and he had a certain place in his heart for her.

_The fact that she and Ember fight over a lot of simple stuff is saddening. _Spyro thought to himself.

And then there was Ember. Ever since the two dragons had been young, Ember had been expressing the fact that she liked him almost every time the two had seen each other. She was never the best at being subtle about it either. Spyro let out a small chuckle when he remembered the fateful summer that he had been working with Professor Mole. Red had been collecting dark gems and causing chaos in the area. Ember had wanted him to destroy the dark gem so that she could put it on an engagement ring, of all things. This, of course, was after she had commented on how evil the damn stone looked. He had then gone to Elder Tomas, who helped Spyro remember.

Along the way, he had seen some crazy things, from Blink the Mole, the Professor's nephew, to Sergeant Byrd, a flying penguin who was outfitted with military technology, to Hunter the Cheetah, the "awesome" bowman. Spyro didn't know what had happened to any of those guys. The only one he had been in contact with since Malefor's attacks had been Hunter, who had since returned to his tribe.

Ember had only really been a small part of his life back then. She was working with some of the smaller jobs that the Professor had needed done at that point in time. What exactly she did, Spyro didn't even know. She had disappeared for a while after Spyro had gone exploring some of the swamps outside of the main realm that he had been working in.

Those swamps had been nothing like the swamps that he had grown up in. No mushrooms, just bats, bipedal crocodiles, and suspicious liquids that smelled worse than the brimstone in Cynder's mines. Another small chuckle escaped as Spyro remembered Fredneck the Frog, and his old war cannons. Those had been some fun days.

When Spyro ran into Ember again, she had been buying jewelry from one of the many open-air markets that were common before Warfang had been attacked. Unfortunately for her, she didn't have enough money to buy the necklace that she had so badly wanted. Spyro, being fairly rich from his travels and yet managing to not flaunt it, had come up to the vendor, haggled his way down to a more decent price; then, he had purchased the necklace and put it around her neck. It was then that he had realized that the necklace she had always worn wasn't in her possession any longer. As soon as she had recognized Spyro, the two had hugged. When Spyro had been going through the strenuous training prior to engaging Cynder, and then even more so before Malefor's attacks, Spyro had often snuck out of his room at night and talked to Ember. The two rather enjoyed each other's company, and Ember was always willing to listen to him bitch and whine about how his training sucked. When Spyro had asked if his swamp-drawl bothered her, she had said that she found accents sexy. Again, subtlety wasn't exactly one of Ember's strong suits.

As Spyro reactivated the trap on his window and went up to bed, he found himself trying to figure out which one he liked better than the other one. He then realized that he cared for them both. He then remembered that it was allowed for two dragonesses to be wed to the same dragon. A different question came to mind as he thought that.

_If I tell both of them that I love them both, how will they react? I never really talked to either one of them about dating, relationships, anything of that kind. What do I do? Maybe if I talk to them about it separately and then tell them I love them both at the same time, will they stop their incessant fighting?_

**And there you guys have it. This chapter was mostly Spyro thinking, and I'm sorry if some of you don't like when chapters are like this. Next chapter will be more interesting. The game is afoot, so to speak. Anyway, please R&R, this is my first fanfiction and I would like for this to be a very lengthy story. The reviews that I have been getting are very helpful as well. Thanks to Solid G3 Legend for helping a first-timer like myself. **


	3. Advice is Usually Helpful: Part One

Spyro: The Ambiance of Love

Chapter 3: Advice Is Usually Helpful: Part One

**A.N.: Welcome to Chapter 3 of my first fanfiction. I appreciated all of the advice that people have been giving me. Thanks again to Solid G3 Legend for helping me mold this sculpture, so to speak. Enjoy.**

**P.S. Vail belongs to me. All other characters in the story so far are property of their respective owners.**

Spyro woke to the sound of one of the traps popping loudly, which indicated that it was active and that someone or something had tried to get into his home. As he went downstairs, he noticed that he hadn't locked one of his windows before activating the traps. Then again, he hadn't really needed to. Any perpetrators would have been crazy to attempt forced entry. As he walked down the stairs, he listened intently to the house. Nothing raised his alarm. He went to the offending window and deactivated the trap, finding that the window behind it was open.

_I could've sworn the inventor said that anything bigger than a dragonfly but small enough to enter through the window would be paralyzed. The only ones who could have access are myself, Volteer, and…_

"Master Spyro, you are awake at last!" a mole with an accent that Spyro couldn't quite identify said from behind him. As Spyro jumped out of his skin in shock, he turned around quickly to see the intruder, electricity ready to fry whoever had the stones to enter his home. Behind him was a mole that looked a lot like Exhumor. Things started to click as the mole stated:

"I am Vail, the inventor of the traps that you use to guard your home." As the mole said that, he realized that Vail was a female mole. Spyro had only ever encountered the males of the race as they busily rebuilt Warfang. "In case you are wondering why I am here, I came to check the circuits on these bad boys, and then make sure that the upgrades I installed worked properly."

"You are probably wondering what upgrades I made," Vail continued, taking the words right out of Spyro's mouth. "I made it so that any breath that you use activates a different kind of trap. Try it out."

Spyro walked over to some new dials on the control panel. He turned to a small plate that said **Trap Control**. He let a small stream of fire onto the elemental plate below. Instantly, all of the windowsills were protected from the fire with miniature sheets of flame-resistant metal. Elemental fire shot out of small vents on the outside of his windows and door.

"As a little bonus, having these activated in the winter will keep your house at a stable 80 degrees, which, if I am not mistaken, is a very nice thing for your cold blood in the winter. Since it is the middle of the summer, however, I would suggest that you turn on the next breath that you want to try." Vail looked pleased with herself having said that.

Spyro then let out a small ball of ice onto the detection plate. The opposite effect of the fire traps took place. The temperature of the house, much to Spyro's enjoyment, dropped to a nice 70 degrees. (Spyro hated the summers in Warfang for the 100 degree heat waves that constantly stifled its inhabitants. He knew that this would come in handy.)

"As you have already discovered, the ice traps keep a fairly constant temperature. Also, anyone or anything that enters will be frozen in place until the traps are deactivated. With the fire, the perpetrator will be having fire shoot at them. Try the Earth Trap." Vail smiled devilishly at the last part.

Spyro let loose a weak Earth Shot at the detection plate. The ice then turned into vines.

"These are my personal favorite. These vines will entangle anything that gets near them. Also, before I go, I am going to show you something." At this, the small mole went from where she leaned against one of the pillars in Spyro's small stone home over to the control pad. After flipping a few switches that Spyro hadn't noticed before, she said, "This will allow voice activation as well as elemental combinations. Enjoy." And with that, the small mole left through the same window that she had come in. Spyro then realized that the traps were smart enough to recognize their creator.

Spyro then thought of something. He let out some Poison breath onto the pad, which he had mastered, him being the Purple Dragon and all. The earthen vines that had covered his windowsills then grew poisonous flowers and sharp spikes. He recognized the flowers from some of his trips into the "Forbidden" Forest. The flowers contained a poison that paralyzed any that breathed in the pollen, or let the pollen into their blood in one way or another. The affected creature was paralyzed for a number of hours before the poison wore off.

Then, Spyro deactivated the traps and went to the control pad outside. The pad recognized his corneas in a specialized scanner, again, courtesy of the mysterious Vail. He looked and saw a new touch-screen pad that had come out of the wall with the corneal scanner. On it, it showed the combinations of traps that he had unlocked. The device showed:

**FIRE  
EARTH  
ELECTRICITY  
ICE  
POISON  
**Spyro then realized that there were more areas that had a question mark over them. When he touched one, it told him that he had not discovered that combination yet. However, between the buttons for poison and earth, there was another category: **WILD ROSE**. He laughed as he realized that he had something to occupy his free time with. Spyro activated the ice category and then went off on a little journey.

His adopted family was Spyro's main concern at that point in time. He picked a southerly course, towards the swamp that had been his birthplace. He saw many settlements of fireflies along the way, places where the mushrooms had been partially hollowed out to house the families of fireflies. He was happy to see that the swamp looked as though it had been largely untouched by Cynder's forces. When Spyro reached the old temple, he changed course to follow the river that passed close to it. After flying for about twenty minutes more, Spyro found the mushroom house that he himself had lived in for the first sixteen years of his existence. To his happiness, his stepdad was in the front yard, as was Sparx. The two were chopping wood with their backs facing Spyro.

_They didn't see me coming…_Spyro thought, a plan formulating in his head. He landed silently a short distance away from his old home. Little did he realize he was almost twice the size than he had been the last time he had been there. Spyro snuck up behind his stepdad and brother, who were now talking as they took a break. Doing the chores around the house must have been hard for the two of them, considering Spyro had done most of the manual labor around the house, most of the time accompanied by Sparx, who had usually just cracked jokes about how big Spyro had been at the time.

Spyro realized that he had changed a lot in the last six months or so. Puberty was taking its toll on Spyro. The dragon was almost seven feet long from nose to tail. His horns had also grown, as had his paws and his claws. He wondered if his childhood parents would even recognize him. Sure, he was probably well-known around those parts, but he hadn't seen his parents in almost a year. Stories were one thing, especially around dragonflies, who loved to tell stories and gossip about everything that was going on in and around Avalar. The memories of his childhood almost brought a tear to his eyes as Spyro crept closer to his dad and brother, as he still thought of them. He was now right behind the two oblivious dragonflies, and, breathing in as quietly as possible; Spyro let loose the one thing that he knew all dragonflies had a natural fear of: he made the hard-to-describe noise that was made only by one animal in the entire swamp. He loudly impersonated a Frogweed. Both Sparx and his dad didn't hear it. Spyro tried plan B: he yelled as loudly as he could one simple syllable:

"BOO!" he shouted.

As soon as he did that, Sparx and his dad were gone. Spyro had no doubt that the two dragonflies had flown off into the forest from the jump scare that the two had just experienced.

Having done that, Spyro heard his mom call out, "Sparx, quit messing around and do your damn chores!"

He responded in kind, letting his old accent saturate his words: "Who said anything about Sparx doing the pranking?"

Immediately his momma flew out the door, not recognizing the voice. As soon as she saw Spyro, the cross look on her face changed into one of happiness.

"Is that you, Spyro?"

"I'm home, momma," Spyro replied.

Nina immediately broke down crying. She had not seen her son since he had left, and Sparx had only gone with him partway. Seeing her son again, as big as he now was, brought tears to her eyes.

"Dearest Ancestors you've gotten big! I don't think you can fit inside anymore!" Nina pointed out. Spyro realized that this was true.

"I'll be fine momma. I just wanted to come by for a visit, and ask for some girl advice."

Nina burst out in a smile from ear-to-ear. More tears then sprang to her eyes as she said, "My little boy is growing up! So who's the lucky lady? I NEED DETAILS! How you met, where you met, does she like you back?! TELL ME EVERYTHING! Oh where in the hell did your father and brother go? They're going to want to know about this. Where did those two go?"

"I may or may not have scared the two of them when I came in. That was the loud BOO that you thought was Sparx messing around." Spyro grinned.

"Please stop smiling like that. It's creepy, and besides, your father can't really take much more by way of scares like that." Nina scolded.

"Flash, Sparx, get your asses back here this moment! Spyro's home!" with that, the two dragonflies zoomed back out of the forest in one of those if-you-blink-you-miss-it speeds that dragonflies are known for.

Upon seeing him again, Sparx immediately turned back into the jackass that Spyro knew him to be. "What's shaking, Gigantic?" Sparx wasn't surprised by the fact that Spyro had grown, considering how big the other dragons that Sparx had met were about five to six times Spyro's size.

Flash just looked at Spyro with a look of pride. "My boy has gotten really big. We would invite you inside, but I don't think you'll be able to fit your whole body in."

"I'll be fine, Dad. Just as long as I can get my head in, I'll be fine." Spyro replied.

With that, the three dragonflies and dragon went into the house that looked the same as the day Spyro had left. He only could only manage to get his head in through the back door, but the sights and smells that he had associated with home were all there, from the small couch that he had broken all too many times in his youth, to the mats that the dragonflies sat on around the small kitchen table. Three of the spots were occupied at the moment, the fourth, Spyro managed to put his head on. This had been his seat, way back when. How long ago that seemed.

"Spyro, why don't you catch us up on everything that has happened to you since the last time you were here, then we'll move on to what you need our advice for." Nina said.

"What does the big dragon need our advice on?" Sparx asked. "Surely the Purple Dragon doesn't have a problem with the ladies." Spyro looked down at the floor in response, knowing that Sparx had guessed correctly on the first try.

"We'll get to that in a while, Sparx. For now, let's catch up for a bit." Flash said nonchalantly.

So Spyro told them everything in great detail. He told them about Sparx joining him when he tried to sneak off alone to meeting Ignitus to mastering the elements of Fire, Electricity, Ice, and Earth, meeting the Atlawa tribesman Kane to fighting the Ice King, Stone Sentinel, The Conductor & Steam, to fighting Cynder in Convexity. He told them of his training in Fire, Nature, Water, Lightning, Earth, and Wind. He then told them about how in convexity he had learned how to use Shadow, Light, Space, Time, Wind, Fear, and Poison. He then told them about fighting Malefor's forces close to Warfang, the city in which he now lived. He told them about running into Ember again, of whom Sparx remembered from the summer that Spyro had been an intern for Professor Mole, to meeting Vail that morning and discovering that his traps were capable of using almost any element that he could, in any combination of two.

Life back in the swamp hadn't been nearly as exciting as Spyro's. After he had left with Ignitus, all of Cynder's monkeys had left. After that, it had been the same old routine that their lives had had for as long as they could remember, minus one of their sons.

Spyro then started to talk about his present predicament, but he realized that it was very late and his foster family was asleep in their chairs. Realizing that his parents were tired and that he was as well, Spyro rested his head, and fell asleep within moments.

**Well there you guys have it. I am going to have to make this a two-part chapter, as I realized that this is getting pretty long. Not to worry though, I am on Spring Break now, and will hopefully be able to update more frequently for the next week or so. Thanks again to everyone who has helped me out by reviewing this story, it has really helped me out. **


	4. Advice is Usually Helpful: Part Two

Chapter Four: Advice is Usually Helpful Part 2

**A.N.: Thanks to everyone who has supported me through the first three chapters here. I appreciate it greatly. I hope that you enjoyed the first three chapters, and will enjoy this one as well. Vail is mine; all other characters are property of their respective owners. Here we go.**

Spyro awoke to find Sparx buzzing around his head in an attempt to wake him up.

"Wakey, wakey sleeping ugly," Sparx practically yelled in Spyro's ear. "We need to finish up talking."

Looking around, Spyro saw that his stepparents had already woken up and were drinking swamp-juice, the caffeinated drink of choice for dragonflies. Spyro himself had never enjoyed the sour beverage. It tasted like the wild lemons that Sparx had made him eat upon losing a bet in their childhood. After that, the drink had never been pleasant to him. (Little did he know that the lemons were what the drink was derived from.) Taking a deep breath, Spyro almost lifted his head, but he remembered that he was still inside his old home. He pulled his head out of the back door and stretched every part of himself that he could. Knowing that his parents probably wouldn't have enough food for him, he decided to go keep the resident Frogweed and Bulb Spider population under control. The spiders especially were a delicacy for Spyro, and he would kill them when he could get his paws on them. Besides, in doing that, he kept predators away from the place where his parents and brother lived.

After telling his parents that he was going hunting, Spyro headed out into the swamp. He didn't have to look for very long before he found his prey. A Frogweed was bouncing around near one of the pods that Spyro knew to be a Bulb Spider. Knowing that the spiders were notorious for hiding in that shape until unsuspecting prey passed by, Spyro made himself as small as possible and walked closer to it. Sure enough, the massive spider shook off some of the dirt that surrounded it and made ready to attack him. Having already shown itself, the spider made ready to pounce on its quarry, of who would normally be saying their prayers. Spyro then showed the spider his full size, and the spider knew at that point that it was most likely going to die. It let out a sound that was halfway between a scream and a yell, alerting other spiders that there was a predator nearby. Before the spider could finish, it let out a gargle as it died, one of Spyro's horns clean through the thing's head. Spyro then broke open the crunchy exoskeleton of the spider with his claws and teeth and began to eat. Soon the sweet and greasy meat of his most recent quarry filled his mouth, and Spyro wolfed down most of the spider before something started tickling his tail. Looking back, his face still covered in juices from the spider, Spyro realized that the Frogweed that he had seen earlier was trying to attack him. Spyro quickly decapitated the weed before it had a chance to call for help. Soon enough, the bittersweet juices of the fallen Frogweed filled Spyro and satisfied him to the core, the perfect complement to the Bulb Spider that he had finished eating not long before. Little did his vegetarian family know that the things that preyed on them tasted so good.

Spyro left the outer shell of the spider where it was, knowing that the swamp would soon reclaim it. He made his way back to his old home, reminiscing on the days that he had called this swamp home, prior to his departure with Ignitus. Upon returning home, he put his head in the back door and shed some light on the actual reason that he was home after all this time. Spyro was on the brink of adulthood, the ripe young age of 16, and he was on the search for a lifelong mate. Granted, Spyro was a bit mature for his age; for the most part male dragons didn't look for a special someone until they were 18 or 20. Having saved the world from certain destruction three times in that span was taxing on Spyro, and he was ready to have someone to love and call his, not quite ready to settle down and have a family, though. He explained all of this to his family, who listened intently for the most part, with Sparx adding a comment here or there. Spyro then told his parents about how he had met Ember, the beautiful pink dragoness that had it out for Spyro since he had worked for Professor Mole when he was 14. He told them about how she had disappeared, then had come back into his life very recently, still having a major crush on him and not being very subtle about it. He told them of the times that Spyro would come over after his training and talk with Ember, and how she would just listen to his whining and bitching and be looking at him with an expression of love and care in her eyes.

He then told his parents everything about Cynder, the dark purple and crimson dragoness that Spyro had managed to free from the Dark Master. Sparx laughed at some of the memories that the two shared from when Spyro had been trying to save the Guardians, Spyro sharing in his share of the laughter as well. He told them about how Cynder would always come to him when she had a problem with anything at all, and how he was always there for her. He told them about how the Guardians had been working tirelessly to see if there was any trace of the darkness left within her, but, other than having powers over the "Dark Elements", the Guardians had found nothing. Sparx voiced that he doubted that Cynder was completely purified of evil, but he let Spyro continue.

Spyro then told his family all about the fights that the two dragonesses had been having over him recently, and how torn up he was because the two dragonesses that he cared about were fighting over him.

"Sounds like you're in one hell of a predicament there, Spy." Nina said, using the old nickname for him that she had used most of his life.

"Indeed he is dear, indeed he is." Flash said in return. Spyro could see that the gears inside both of his parents' heads were turning, trying to figure out the best course of action for their son.

"It is apparently common for a dragon to have two mates, and I was thinking that I could do that, but then the problem arises that I may not be able to get them to stop fighting over me." Spyro said.

"That sounds like a solid plan, Spy, and if you tell them at the same time that you want them both, then maybe you can get the two of them to stop fighting. Girls are like that. Jealousy can reign when insecurity and lack of information are present," Nina pointed out.

"I'm not sure I follow," Spyro said.

"What she means is, talk to the both of them and say that you love both of them. Since they don't know what you feel, they are confused," Flash translated. "By the way, here is some good advice for you Spyro. Don't try to understand women. Women understand women and they hate each other. Just learn to pick up on their cues. Like how your mother is mad at me right now and is probably going to punch me for being sexist right there."

Sure enough, Nina punched her husband for that comment. Spyro laughed, knowing that his parents still supported him, even if he was adopted.

"If you guys ever find yourselves in Warfang, look me up. I'll be happy to show you all around." Spyro said. "In the meantime, I should probably head back now. The Guardians are probably looking for me, and I haven't seen Ember or Cynder since last night. I need to get back before one does something that they will probably forget. Goodbye, and may the Ancestors watch over you all."

Spyro then pulled his head out of the back door, stretched his wings, and launched himself into the air. He picked a north-western path, towards the temple. Upon reaching the temple that he had trained in, Spyro altered his course and headed due north, towards his home. He nabbed a couple more of the delicious bulb spiders in his claws as he flew, and he then ate them, without once even touching the ground. He then heard something buzzing by his ear.

Upon swatting at it, he heard a loud "OW!" and realized that his brother had decided to hitch a ride on one of his ears.

"What in the name of the Ancestors are you doing, Sparx?" Spyro said, knowing full well that his brother could hear him.

"You seriously think that you are going to have all that fun without me? I don't think so, Fatass."

"Warfang is no place for a dragonfly to reside, Sparx, and besides, you would be considered a delicacy to the resident mole population."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. Besides, that house is boring as hell. I need a little adventure." Sparx replied.

Spyro conceded that point. Living in Warfang was a lot better than living in the swamp. There was much more to see and do. "Alright, you can stay with me for a while. If you should cause any disturbance or wreck my chances with the gamble I am about to take, you're out. Got it? My house, my rules."

Sparx let out a small shout for joy and settled himself in. At the heights that Spyro was flying, oxygen was low and the air was fairly cold. A dragon was fine at this height, but a dragonfly would need to take a nap as they flew. Sparx soon anchored himself between two of Spyro's scales right behind his left ear, and soon all Spyro could hear was Sparx' loud snoring. Spyro chuckled to himself as he drew closer to Warfang. He knew Ember had met Sparx, but he wasn't sure if Cynder would remember him. She had been under Malefor's influence when they had met, after all. As Spyro got closer to Warfang, he lowered his altitude enough that Sparx could breathe easily enough to wake up. Soon, they landed outside of Spyro's home, and he put Sparx in one of the unoccupied rooms in his home.

He left a note that told Sparx that he was out, and told him he would be back later. He then deactivated his traps and went into the city, ready to tell the two dragonesses his verdict.

**And there you guys have it. Sorry for the slow upload, I have been a bit busy recently. Please R&R, I would greatly appreciate it. **


	5. Bring Me to Life

Chapter Five: Bring Me to Life

**A.N.: Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. It has greatly been appreciated. Thanks to Solid G3 Legend again for all of the help that he has been giving me with this. Vail is mine, all other characters are property of their respective owners. Enjoy.**

**One last thing: There are two kinds of moles in this world. There are the moles such as Exhumor, Vail, and Mole-Yair, that are called manweresmalls in some fanfictions. There are a second kind that includes the Professor and Blink. Just thought I would clear that up.**

Spyro walked through the streets of Warfang, cluttered as they were from the manweresmalls that were still hard at work rebuilding the city after the final battle with Malefor and his forces. From what Spyro could guess, the moles had rebuilt about half of the city in the last six months or so. At the rate that they were going, the city would be fully up and running again in no time. Spyro looked forward to seeing the ancient dragon city rebuilt, as the supplies that currently cluttered the streets made a bit of a labyrinth, the magnitude of which Spyro found ridiculous. Spyro swore quietly under his breath as he tried desperately to not trip over any of the moles or the supplies. Luckily, all of the sharper materials that the moles used to build were safely tucked away, or else Spyro would not have been happy.

Spyro made his way to a square from which he could lift off and look for the two dragonesses. Spyro then had an idea. Having found somewhere open enough for him to lift off from, Spyro leapt into the air and flew to where he knew that the two dragonesses would be.

They often liked to take their fights outside of town, so as Spyro wouldn't know that they pretty much fought all day, every day. They were occasionally civilized about it, but, as hormonal changes and female anatomy would dictate, the two would often need to be broken up manually, usually by Spyro. How did he know? Many of the manweresmalls Spyro knew kept an eye and an ear out for the two of them, and then somebody would tell him if the two were starting to… flare up, so to speak. That was no exaggeration. The two would get into full-on fights quite often. This had been going on for a month now.

The two had a special spot that they would go, where they thought they would be alone. There, they had tried to duke it out several times. When fights had broken out, Cynder usually won, due to the fact that she had more elemental power than Ember. However, Ember was absolutely vicious at close range. The two had twice knocked each other out in the process of their fights, with anything from concussions to mild brain damage that was easily healed by the master healers of Warfang. The healers knew to expect the two oftentimes.

The spot was in the middle of one of the small glades outside of the city, and Spyro headed towards it. Before he had even gotten to the glade, Spyro could hear the two of them arguing.

_Holy shit… _Spyro thought to himself as he drew closer. Half of the glade was on fire, and the two dragonesses had taken their fight to the air. _Things have gotten ugly already. That is just great. _

"You two mind CALMING THE HELL DOWN!" This is absolutely ridiculous!"

Instantly, the two stopped fighting and came near enough to talk to him, sad looks on their faces. Spyro felt like a disciplining father as he said, "Look at what the two of you have done to this beautiful glade. You are going to help me fix this, and then the three of us need to talk. I have to tell you both something."

Obediently, the two dragonesses used buckets of water to dowse the flames, and Spyro used his water power as best he could to calm the flames down. After about two and a half hours, the glade was out, and the magic of the forest started to repair the damage that was done.

The three dragons alit on the soft grass that was outside of the glade. The two dragonesses were attentive to Spyro, not even glancing in each others' direction.

"Now, there is something that I want to tell the two of you. The fighting that you two do over me needs to stop. I don't want to see the two of you hurting each other anymore. I don't want to pick just one of you." The two dragonesses in front of him tensed, waiting with bated breath for what he was going to say. "I love you both, and, as a result, I will take both of you as my mate."

Both Spyro and Cynder let out a sigh of relief, then a gasp of exasperation. The thought crossed both of their minds at the same time. "WHAT!" they both yelled.

"Let me put it this way. Both of you can have me, or neither of you, unless one decides that she doesn't want me as hers. You two can share, can you not?"

Cynder sighed, and then said, "We were thinking that it might come to that. We are willing to share if you are, Ember." She had used the Royal We in that last sentence, which Spyro liked, taking it as a sign that she was comfortable around the two dragons around her.

Ember was less than happy, but she relented, her love for Spyro apparent as she said, "As am I. I know we can make it work."

Spyro was overjoyed that the two dragonesses were willing to make it happen. "You two realize that you will have to work out how you want to share me, be it in turns or at the same time, I really don't care. I am just happy that the two of you are willing to make it work. Having said that, let's get the two of you moved in, shall we?"

The two dragonesses heartily agreed. The trio then made their way over to the place Ember had called home since she was little. Her parents still lived with her, and were overjoyed to find that their little hatchling had finally found a boy. Spyro and Cynder both helped her get her stuff packed up, and then they split the load. Spyro was the pack-dragon, since he was the strongest. The girls split the rest, such that they carried about the same amount. They all went to Spyro's house after that, and dropped Ember's stuff off in one of the spare bedrooms for the moment.

Cynder then led the way back to her small room in the Temple. The remaining Guardians had seen the talk that the three had had, and were overjoyed that Spyro and Cynder had found each other. They were hesitant about Spyro having two mates, but, alas, it had ultimately been Spyro's decision. Once Cynder was packed up and ready to go, they flew back to Spyro's home, unloaded Cynder's stuff in the same bedroom as Ember had, and then they began to get settled in.

The two dragonesses had decided that they couldn't take turns with Spyro, so they both stayed with him. They would have a separate room for the small amount of stuff that they had, most of which was the stuff that they only used for special occasions in any case.

Sparx awoke when everyone was settled in. He was happy that Ember was around, but he still had his reservations about Cynder. Spyro assured him that she was fine, and he halfheartedly accepted it.

Once everyone was ready, the three dragons found themselves exhausted. They all piled in to Spyro's bed, with Spyro in the middle, Cynder on his left, and Ember on his right. Spyro extended one arm around each of them, and promptly passed out (He had been doing most of the heavy lifting, what little there was. It still tired him out, however.)

Ember and Cynder settled their differences that night. They talked into the early hours of the morning, the previous rage that accompanied the two seeing each other completely gone now. This had been replaced by a strong love that they both shared for the unconscious dragon between the two of them.

They also settled what duties that each would start doing that the moles already didn't do for Spyro. Ember would be the "Kitchen-Meister" and Cynder the "Security-Meister". The two would then switch every month or so. When they were satisfied, they too fell asleep, both cuddling the dragon between them.

In the morning, Spyro awoke to the smell of cooking meat and spices.

"Did I die and go to Heaven or something? This is almost too good to be true. Then again, I do have two mates here with me now."

At that moment, Ember, wearing a hat that he had only seen worn by the chefs in the Temple, walked in the door, a tray of food in paw. "It gets better, dearest. Good morning." A smile graced her lips as she said that. Spyro realized how much he loved Ember's smile. A dirty thought then came into his mind.

_How in the name of the Ancestors am I going to mate with the two of them when there is only one of me?_

He looked at the tray that Ember had put in front of him. On it was a spiced slab of lamb, as well as cold water. He ate hungrily, yet, he savored every bite that graced his lips. Ember smiled again, knowing and relishing the fact that Spyro enjoyed the meal she had made him. Upon finishing, Ember made a move to take the tray from him, which he accepted, albeit reluctantly. It was a lot for the young dragon to take in.

_I could get used to this… _he thought to himself. Cynder was trying to figure out the controls for the mobile security panel that Vail had given Spyro. She was working the traps successfully, all except for one. The trap around the door was giving her a little bit of trouble. It was 'smart' enough to realize that Cynder was not Spyro, and was not responding to her commands. After messing around with some of the more advanced switches, she managed to administer herself as another acceptable administrator for the program that Vail had written.

Ember disappeared into the kitchen again, and Spyro went over to Cynder. He helped her out a bit, since Vail had taught him how to work the system. Upon establishing herself as an admin, she gave Spyro a kiss on the cheek. She smiled when he giggled in response.

After a bit of a lazy day for Spyro, night soon fell. He still wasn't quite used to having two people looking after him, not since he had left with Ignitus to free Cynder, and then to destroy the Dark Master. Spyro smiled as that memory came into his mind.

The two dragonesses were restless, however. Spyro didn't want to think that what was probably going to happen was going to. When dragonesses were restless, bad things happened.

"Spyro, sweetie, would you do something for us?" Ember asked, in the most adorable way she could think of.

_SHIT… I thought right. _Spyro thought to himself. "What would that be, darlings?" he responded.

"Well, since we are all together, could you give us a bit of… love?" Cynder said playfully.

_Shitshitshitshitshitshitshit shitshitshitshitshit…_Spyro thought. "I'm not ready for kids yet, Cyn. Neither are either of you," he said.

"We aren't of breeding age yet, Spy. We just wanna… experiment a little bit," Ember replied.

"Okay, okay. I will," Spyro said back.

**There you guys have it. This is why this fanfiction is rated M. Three teenage dragons… what were you all expecting? Next chapter is going to be EXTREMELY lemony for all you citrus fans out there. I am probably going to put a few in here. Sorry to those of you who do not like citrus. That kind of chapters will be few and far between. Thank you to everyone who has helped me so far. Please R&R, it is greatly appreciated.**


	6. Love Does Have its Advantages

Chapter Six: Love Does Have its Advantages

**A.N.: Hey everyone. As ironic as it may sound, this citrusy chapter is getting released on Easter, of all days. Is that ironic or what? Anyway, the chapter that you citrus fans have been waiting for is finally here. Enjoy. **

Ember and Cynder gazed with loving eyes at the male of their dreams. Spyro gazed back, realizing that he was completely in over his head.

_This is my first time, as well as theirs. How am I going to handle this?_

The worry must have showed on his face, because Cynder and Ember both asked him what was wrong.

"It's just that this is my first time ever… you know… mating… and I honestly have no idea how to… um… handle myself with one dragoness… much less two…" he said, not sure of what the reaction would be.

Cynder sighed. "I thought you might say that. You can share us for most everything, but mating is different, especially the first time. One of us should have him first, then the other can have her turn. Does that sound fair to you, Ember?"

Ember replied in turn, "That sounds fair. Want to do Fire, Water, Earth for it?"

Cynder agreed. Spyro watched amusedly as the two girls that he loved played a game that all hatchlings played when bored, or to settle a dispute over who was to do something.

"Fire, Water, Earth!" the two said in unison. Ember made the sign for fire, and Cynder the sign for water. Cynder won.

"Best two out of three?" Ember asked. Cynder rolled her eyes and then agreed. The next round, Ember won by using Earth over Cynder's Water, and then came the tiebreaker. Ember looked and saw that she had lost. She had made the sign for Earth, and Cynder the sign for Fire. Cynder was first.

Spyro chuckled again at the irony that his mates had used such a simple method of who would get to have Spyro's first mate.

Ember left the room, a look of defeat evident in her beautiful pink features as she walked out. Cynder walked with her to the door, and locked it behind her.

"Finally, we are alone together. I can't begin to tell you how long I have been waiting for this moment. This night, I truly make you mine for the rest of my life. It is impossible for me to put into words how long I have been waiting for the night that you would be MINE!" Cynder said, finishing by jumping on Spyro's belly.

Spyro turned on his side and gazed into the eyes of the most beautiful dragoness that he had ever had the pleasure of laying eyes on. Now, she was all his.

He began running a paw along Cynder's slender side. She was an incredibly beautiful dragoness. He had no doubt about that. Every curve of her body was feminine and incredibly beautiful. She moved her head closer to his, and Spyro let his instincts guide him. He moved in and kissed Cynder. She was as inexperienced as he was at this, and he laughed slightly at that thought. She felt his laugh and was emboldened by it, kissing him even more passionately.

Spyro moved his right paw down Cynder's body to the most sensitive place on Cynder's entire body. She shuddered slightly in pleasure at the feeling of his claws tracing their way around her… privacy. Still kissing, Spyro began to trace around the spot that to her felt so incredibly good.

Spyro knew that it had been a good idea to trim his claws earlier that day. If they had been in the state they were in before, it would have probably cut her. He felt a small bump in the top of her slit, and he worked his way around it. He knew that he was doing something right as Cynder moaned softly. She responded by putting a paw on the place where she knew one of the most important organs of a male to be. Spyro's dragonhood slid out from where it had been hiding in the scales of his underbelly, and Cynder stroked it gently, which caused Spyro to moan.

Spyro broke the kiss, and began to feel around Cynder's exposed slit. Finding what he thought was the hole he was looking for; he slid a claw into it. Cynder responded by tensing up and letting out a small yelp.

"Wrong… Hole…" she squeaked, and Spyro immediately pulled his claw out of her.

"Sorry about that, Cynder," Spyro said, wiping off the foul-smelling residue from his claw on one of the sheets around them.

"It's fine." She simply replied. Cynder was at that point fascinated with Spyro's rather large member. She stroked it more feverishly, which put Spyro in a world of pleasure.

Feeling around, he found the hole that he was supposed to go into and slid a claw in there. The wetness of this hole was fascinating to him. The more quickly he slid his claw in and partially out, the more juices seemed to flow. The quicker Spyro inserted his claw, the quicker Cynder rubbed his member. Both were in bliss at this point.

They kissed again, more lustfully than the last time, and then Spyro switched his orientation on the bed, so that his face was in Cynder's slit and Cynder's face close to Spyro's member.

Spyro licked around the Cynder's sensitivity. She moaned, and immediately stuck Spyro's member into her mouth in response. The two felt more and more pleasure as they pushed each other to higher and higher levels of bliss.

Waves of intensifying pleasure raced through Spyro, shooting from his prostate all the way up through his spine. Cynder was licking the head of his cock for all she was worth. She had quickly gotten the hang of how to suck him off properly. He was loving it, and was sure to return the favor. He inserted his tongue into her private area, and she shuddered again. He took that as a good sign. She responded by sucking him harder and harder. He felt like his prostate was going to explode. He knew that if she kept going like she was, he was going to finish before they had barely started.

Cynder was in a similar situation. Her body was on fire, and she was feeling hotter every second. She was in love with the dragon that had his tongue and fingers inside of her. Her libido was reaching over 9000 (problem dbz fans?) She didn't want to finish from this.

Spyro flipped himself over again, ready to take the virginity of the dragoness whom he loved so much. He moved his member into her cervix slowly. She gasped as she felt him move inside. Her insides felt like they were being filled up. She loved it.

Spyro felt resistance eventually. Cynder nodded, mumbling something about going ahead. He slid his member further inside of her, causing her to yelp in pain. He began thrusting into her, slowly at first, and then picking up speed as hormones dictated, encouraged by Cynder as the initial pain melted away.

He went faster and faster, the pressure in his prostate began to melt. Cynder was yelling at him to go faster and faster, and he did.

Cynder was coming close to finishing. All of a sudden, the best feeling that she had ever felt washed over her body. She snapped back into focus as Spyro managed to grunt, "I… am… going… to… cum…"

"Go ahead big boy. Cum inside me you sexy bastard!" she said.

Soon, Spyro let out a yell of pleasure, and then Cynder felt his seed almost fill her womb. She knew she was incapable of having eggs at the ripe young age of sixteen, so she was fine, for now.

Spyro passed out from the powerful orgasm, and fell on top of Cynder's prone form. Cynder soon went off to sleep herself, after kissing her new mate goodnight.

**There you guys have it. This has been my first lemon, so please go easy on me. I hope that you enjoyed. Please R&R, it would be greatly appreciated.**


	7. Love is in Bloom

Chapter Seven: Love is in Bloom

**Hey everyone. I hope those of you who like citrus enjoyed the last chapter. For those of you who are Spyro x Ember fans, don't worry. Ember is going to have her chance very soon. I am not going to post another lemon after I just did one last chapter. **

**Vail is mine; all other characters are property of their respective owners.**

**Warning: There is going to be a lot of dialogue in this chapter.**

**One more note. I thought I would give you guys some stats on this story so far. So far, this fanfiction has had almost ONE FREAKING THOUSAND views since I posted chapter one. Including this chapter, I have used up 48 pages on my word processor and typed 13.6k words. Wow. Bonus points to anyone who gets the reference in the title of this chapter first. **

Spyro woke to find that the sun was shining right into his eyes. Realization dawned on him.

He turned to the dark purple dragoness next to him on the bed and woke her by rubbing her side, similar to how he had done the night before, going from her slender hips to her shoulder and back again. She woke up and smiled at the young dragon. She enjoyed Spyro's touch more than she had realized. The duo leaned over and kissed each other again, lovingly as opposed to lustfully like the night before.

"Morning, beautiful," Spyro spoke first, smiling at her again.

"You too, Spy," Cynder duly replied, using the nickname that Spyro's foster parents used for him since he was very young.

"We forgot something last night," Spyro said, yawning.

"What might that be?" Cynder asked, half expecting the dragon across from her to want to go again. She was willing.

"Have you noticed anything?" Spyro asked playfully.

Cynder thought for a moment, checking out the dragon that she had given her innocence to as she did so. "I don't know," she frowned. Spyro thought she was adorable when she was thinking.

"We didn't block the windows when we made love last night," Spyro chuckled. "All of Warfang probably saw the two of us."

Cynder blushed at the thought, and then replied. "What's wrong with that? All they saw was one of the most in-love young couples in Warfang losing their innocence to each other. Hell, we should have charged money for that!"

"It isn't the reaction from the public that I am worried about…" Spyro was cut off as the door abruptly burst off of its hinges. In the doorway Volteer and Terrador now stood, with Cyril close behind. All three of the dragons looked about ready to release their furies on the young couple. Ember was close behind the Guardians, looking ashamed.

"I'm sorry Spyro, I tried to delay them, but, they're the Guardians. I couldn't really do that much. I am so sorry…" Ember looked sad and distraught.

"Shit… Umm… So… What's up?" Spyro said, trying his best to look casual. Ember joined the two of them on the bed, Ember and Cynder doing their best to look as casual as a dragon with two mates can look. Spyro put his arms around both of the dragonesses, trying himself to stay in control of the situation at hand.

"Were you and Cynder having SEX last night?" Volteer was the first one to speak, much to Terrador's displeasure. (He was the new leader of the Guardians since Ignitus had died, and he liked the feeling of control. Volteer was the one dragon that he couldn't control, however."

"So what if we were?" Spyro replied. He had grown tired of the Guardians acting like his overprotective parents. He was old enough to have his own home, why couldn't he look after himself?

"YOU, young sir, are too damn young for that deed!" Terrador replied in his deep baritone voice.

"Do you even know what you are supposed to do to properly please a dragoness?" Cyril asked. Spyro chuckled at Cyril's awkwardness, whereas Terrador and Volteer shot a look at Cyril that told him to shut up.

"I am perfectly capable of handling myself, thanks Terrador. As for your question, Cyril, If I can understand Volteer's motor-mouth, I think I can figure out how to handle that." Spyro said. Cynder and Ember blushed at this, Cynder out of the fact that Spyro had done an amazing job for his first time, and Ember in that she didn't know what to expect. She had only heard Cynder's loud yells of pleasure until the two had finished around midnight.

Terrador didn't know how to respond to that. He had lived with Volteer for a very long time, and yet he still had troubles understanding him at times. Cyril was satisfied with that remark. Volteer was just happy that someone knew what the hell he was talking about. Terrador, wanting to stay in control of the situation at hand, scrambled his brain in an attempt to reply to the witty remark that Spyro had just said.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I promised that I would take these two shopping today, didn't I, girls?" Spyro said. Not wanting to miss an offer to go shopping, they nodded.

"Well that settles it, then. Do yourselves a favor and see yourselves out," he said, as he and his two lovers made ready to leave. They made their way past the three stunned guardians, Spyro flanked by Cynder on his left and Ember on his right. The Guardians made ready to stop him, but Spyro expected that. Cyril, being the furthest back, put a paw on Spyro's tail blade, the flat part of it against the floor. Spyro responded by preparing a fireball in the back of his throat and opening his mouth, in such a way that all three Guardians backed off.

The trio made their way down to the front door. Noticing that the Guardians were still standing where they had been, Spyro shouted up, "I am going to activate my security system, in such a way that you won't be able to get in or out."

Terrador replied, "Using what? Your dark elements are useless at the moment."

"I still have my Convexity breath. It is a combination of all three of your elements, plus Fire. Good luck getting out without a Fire Guardian to help you out," Spyro called over his shoulder as the three began to leave. "Once the door is closed, we will be the only ones able to open it again, and I know for a fact that you all can't fit through a window."

The three Guardians responded by making a very quick dash out the front door. Spyro smiled to himself. He had just bossed the Guardians around for once, and it felt amazing to know that he could use that to his advantage from that point forward.

The three young dragons walked through the crowded streets of Warfang, one behind the other. Cynder led the way, closely followed by Spyro, with Ember in the rear.

"Where are we off to first, girls?" Spyro asked. There were a lot of shopping places around the city, most of which were still under construction.

Cynder spoke up over the noises of construction around them. "I know a good one that is pretty close to here."

"Lead the way, Cynder," Ember yelled from the back. "I don't know the city that well."

Cynder lead the way through the noisy and overly crowded streets of Warfang, Spyro desperately hoping that the market square had enough room for him to fly from. He followed close behind Cynder, and couldn't help but look at Cynder's backside as they walked along. Little did he know Ember was watching him the entire time. She noticed that Spyro was ogling Cynder's ass the entire time they walked. Spyro then felt embarrassed as he realized that his dragonhood had slid out from its hiding place. He then blushed as he realized that Ember had probably seen the entire thing.

**A.N.: I lied. There is going to be a Spyro x Ember scene in this chapter, it just won't take up the entire chapter like the previous citrus scene did.**

Ember was unsure at which surprised her more: the fact that Spyro had a boner from looking at Cynder, or how large his dragonhood was. As she looked, it bobbed and swayed from side to side, and felt very embarrassed herself as she felt her hormones start to kick in. When the trio was close to their destination a moment later, as announced by Cynder, Ember's hormones were raging at full force. She wanted Spyro more than anything at that particular moment. All the young dragoness was able to think about at that particular moment was his very large dragonhood.

She couldn't resist the temptation any longer. She noticed that her entire body was readying itself for sexual contact, droplets of juice collecting around her slit. Her clit was sensitive and hard. Just the motions from walking were sending mild feelings of pleasure up and down her spine. She kept staring at Spyro's still very much erect dragonhood.

Ember discreetly moved her head down towards the ground, then craned her neck upwards to see her target. She saw his dragonhood swaying gently a few inches above her face, and she followed through on what she was about to do so that the manweresmalls that were watching them wouldn't realize what was happening. She moved her head up, and ran her tongue from the head of his cock all the way to the base and then returned her head to where it had been a moment before. The entire act she had just done had taken approximately five seconds.

Spyro felt an intense electrical current run from his prostate up through his spine. He looked underneath his belly, just in time to watch Ember's pink head withdraw from his penis. The dirty thoughts about Cynder and the guilt that Ember had seen all of him evaporated, replaced by sexual thoughts about Ember. He always had wanted to do it in a semipublic area, and there were quite a few completed side alleys that were unused and free of construction right by the area that they were now in.

They arrived at their destination, and Spyro handed the two dragonesses with him the thing that would allow them to make purchases: a stamp that the bank had approved. Spyro was very wealthy after all of his travels, and was still getting more with the quests he had gone on via the Guardian's request. Cynder went off one way, and Spyro walked with Ember, his dragonhood throbbing enough to be painful.

"Ember, do you want to lose your innocence right now?" Spyro asked her as the two walked alongside.

"I thought you would never ask, big boy." Ember replied seductively.

Spyro led the two down a less busy alley and then turned left into another alley. The two then turned left again, into a small alley that was completely deserted. The threat of being caught made it all the hotter, however. The sounds of the market were distant behind them.

Spyro pressed Ember up against the wall behind her and began to passionately kiss her. He sensually ran his claws down her sides to her hips. This drew out a small moan as the two continued to kiss.

Spyro then took one paw off her hip and began to gently rub her slit with one claw. Ember moaned again, and more juices flowed out of her. Spyro then traced the hard nub that was Ember's clit, and she moaned again. She almost yelled when Spyro traced the outer part of her vagina, and she broke the kiss and yelped in pleasure when his claw slid into her. She was now in bliss, and Spyro decided to ramp it up.

He leaned down and took a proper look at Ember, and used his unoccupied paw to trace her clit some more. This was met with a spurt of more juices from her body. Spyro then pulled his claws out and opted to use his tongue, which elicited more pleasure from Ember. Her juices were sweet and yet salty at the same time. It was the best thing Spyro had ever tasted.

"Spyro, I think I am gonna…" Ember trailed off as the feelings of pleasure increased in her body.

"Going to what, Em?" Spyro replied. Her only response was to spray juices from her vagina all over Spyro's paw as she had the first orgasm of her life. Spyro realized what had happened and was amazed that she came so quickly.

"I'm sorry, Spyro," Ember began to apologize. "I know that was…" Spyro kissed her again, cutting off her apology.

"You're fine, Em," he chuckled. "It is your first time, after all."

"Well, I'm going to return the favor!" She said, pushing him against the wall and kneeling so that she was eye-level with his cock. She noticed that he was hard as a rock, and that his penis actually swayed side to side by his heartbeat. She then delicately licked around the head of his dragonhood, causing a moan to escape his lips. She then let hormones do the rest as she stuck his entire penis in her mouth. Cynder had not been able to go that far, as when she had tried the previous night she had nearly triggered her gag reflex.

Spyro was in heaven at that point, or so he thought. After a little while of deep-throating Spyro, Ember stopped for a moment to catch her breath, and then stuck it all in again and began to hum gently. This almost caused him to finish at that point, and he enjoyed the sexual bliss that ensued. He pulled his member out of her mouth, and brought her to a standing position. Ember put her back against the wall again as she and Spyro kissed once more, each not caring where the others' mouths had been. Ember felt Spyro's member against her thigh, and grabbed it so as to help him enter her.

The initial penetration hurt insanely, but it felt incredibly good, as well. As Spyro began to thrust into her more steadily, the pain melted away. The feelings both had now were much better than they had been before.

"F-faster, S-Spyro. H-Harder!" Ember said, and Spyro complied. As he went deeper, he felt resistance. Ember felt it and grabbed Spyro by the shoulders so that he was thrust through her innocence, or what remained of it. This caused her to bite him in the shoulder hard enough to draw blood. Spyro clenched his jaw and kept going, ignoring the pain from the bite. Ember realized she had hurt him when she tasted blood, and immediately set to work, licking the wound she had caused so that it wasn't as painful.

Spyro felt his climax coming, and by the way that Ember was moving to perfectly counter him, he knew she was as well.

"I'm gonna come again, Spy," Ember said.

"Me… Too…" Spyro managed to grunt. "Here… I… GO!" he said, as his seed began to jet into her womb.

As the hot liquid jetted from Spyro into her womb, Ember came as well. The two collapsed onto the stone floor of the alley for a minute, before kissing again and moving to go find Cynder.

When the two found their way back, they saw Cynder standing next to a large bear that seemed somehow familiar to Spyro. Then, it hit him.

He sighed, and then released a quiet, "Fuck my life," under his breath.

"What's wrong, honey?" Ember asked, nuzzling Spyro's side.

"Do you remember that summer we worked for the Professor together?" Spyro asked.

"How can I forget? I had a crush on you the first time I laid eyes on you." Ember replied.

"You remember the guy who ran all the shops in the area, the one who completely ripped us off on every purchase?" Spyro asked.

"What about him?" Ember replied.

"Look who Cynder is talking to, Em," Spyro said as he pointed in the right direction. This caused her to mutter an, "Oh, shit," under her breath.

The large merchant turned and saw them. Before they could go in the opposite way, Moneybags yelled, loud enough for them to hear him across the square, "Hey, Spyro, Ember, OVER HERE!" he said, which caused them to curse under their breath as they walked toward the pompous merchant.

Neither of them had very good memories with Moneybags, since he charged ridiculous amounts of gems for the most basic of tools, much more than their work had given them to spend. Yet, they walked towards him and Cynder with heads high and smiles on their faces, albeit cheesy ones.

**So there you go. Spyro and Ember have now mated, and Moneybags is making an appearance. What is he going to sell them? What new twists will unfold? Find out in the next chapter of Spyro: The Ambiance of Love. If you enjoyed, please R&R, it is greatly appreciated.**


	8. Drop this Sht

Chapter Eight: Drop this Sh*t

**Hey everyone. I hope you all enjoyed the last seven chapters. I know two of them were lemons, and I am going to make it up to those of you who don't like lemons. How? Read and find outJ.**

Spyro and Ember reluctantly walked towards where Moneybags and Cynder stood. They both started to remember everything that had happened during that fateful summer, many years ago. Ember remembered the time that she had had a "love at first sight" moment as soon as she had laid her eyes on Spyro. Spyro in return, thought of of defeating Gnasty Gnorc and Ineptune and finally Red.

Cynder didn't know what she had walked into. This particular merchant had seemed overly psyched to sell his wares to a dragoness like her, despite her past. She had no doubt that everyone in any given realm knew the deeds that she had done, even though she had had no control over her actions when the Dark Master had controlled her. This was the first person who had invited her into his shop. The other store owners had kicked her out as soon as she had walked in; saying that her evil presence was bad for business and it was nothing personal. She called major bullshit on that, but she was at least happy that one vendor didn't reject her as soon as she walked in the door.

"There you are, Spyro! It is so great to see you! I have wanted to send my kids to school, and nobody here overpays like you! Please, take a look around, and spend, spend, spend!"

Spyro and Ember both looked around and laughed. The prices had gotten even more ridiculous since the last time they had gone into one of Moneybags' shop. Lock-picks were twice what they used to be when Spyro was working for the Professor, to the point that it wasn't even worth buying, although he did anyway. You never know when you might need a couple on an adventure.

It was then that Spyro saw something that caught his eye. In a hanging cage was what looked to be a dragon, albeit a small, highly undernourished one. This dragon was interesting in appearance. His scales looked to be made of a more flexible metal than steel (aluminum), and the underbelly of the dragon appeared to be one single mass of a grayish material, with a small nub in the middle of the chest (This is a speaker, I didn't know how else to describe one). The back of the dragon had a single spike on it, with what looked like computer ports for several more. If it weren't for the constant rise and fall, albeit weak, of its chest, Spyro would've thought that the dragon was an automaton. The price on the cage was scarily low for Moneybags, at a price of 200 gems.

"What is this over here, Moneybags?" Spyro hailed. Since Spyro, Ember, and Cynder were the only ones in the shop at the moment, he came over to inspect the item that Spyro was referring to.

"Oh, that? I was thinking of bringing it over to the Professor. I think it is broken."

"I never knew you to be a slaver, Moneybags. Unfortunately, anything remotely resembling slavery is illegal in Warfang. I am in a good mood today, so I will make you a deal. Release him into my care free of charge, and I will not tell the guardians that you held a dragon hostage with no food or water for Ancestors know how long. After that, you will be jailed, killed, or banished from the city. You wouldn't want that now, would you?" Spyro said.

For the first time in Spyro's life, he got something from Moneybags for free. After the tag was removed, Spyro gently took down the cage and set it on the floor. He released the dragon inside, and asked Cynder to go get some food and water for this young dragon. She immediately complied and headed off towards the farmer's market across the bazaar.

When she got back with some spiced lamb and water, the dragon weakly pushed it aside.

"Need… Energy… Then… Food…" it spoke, in a very low whisper.

Spyro thought he caught on to what he meant. He prepared his electricity breath and shot a continuous stream at the dragon for a few seconds. The dragon then wolfed down its food.

"Can you stand?" Ember asked it. At the sight of Ember, it became obvious that the dragon was a male when he replied, "Yes."

The four dragons then made it back to Spyro's home and set the dragon up in one of the two spare bedrooms that were left. Spyro realized that his five-bedroom home, which had seemed like a huge amount originally, was quickly filling up. Once the newcomer had settled in, he told them his name was Shock. He then showed them that his belly acted as a speaker, and that the spikes on his back were removable and the one he had allowed him to play a kind of music that was popular in the adult clubs around Warfang, one that the three all enjoyed. He told them that he had more spikes that allowed for different combinations of music to be played, and that his treasured dubstep spike was one of his most prized possessions. He knew that some of his spikes were still in Moneybags' hands, not realizing that the spikes were useless unless plugged into him. Spyro then went back to Moneybags' shop to get the ones that he had. Spyro came back with two of the three more spikes that were open. Once Shock managed to plug them in, he introduced the trio to reggae music, which was often played in the Water Realm. He also showed them a mix of the two. (For maximum experience, begin playing Skrillex and Damian Marley's Make it Bun Dem.)

This kind of music was thoroughly enjoyed by the trio. The 'bass drop' as Shock coined the term, was fairly good in this song.

"But wait, there's more!" Shock said. "Is there anywhere with some targets that I can knock down?"

Spyro then led the four to the training room at the temple, which was empty at that time of day. Spyro pushed the button that summoned a few of the straw dummies.

As soon as the arena was prepped and the dummies made their move toward him, he played a different song, much louder. (Suggested song is Destroy Them with Lazers by Knife Party.)

The song started off quietly and slowly and steadily got faster. As the song started up, two cannonlike guns slid out of a hidden chamber in his back. As the music got faster, the cannons powered up. The apes were still making a run at him, weapons drawn.

"DESTROY THEM WITH LAZERS!" blasted out of the speaker on Shock's underbelly, and the cannons responded in kind, firing lasers that vaporized any dummies that were hit. Spyro called more in, and they met the same fate, obliterated to ash within seconds. The cannons could turn in any direction, and seemed to have minds of their own. The cannons shot in accordance with the music, and Shock himself managed to dodge every attack that came at him as he literally danced out of harm's reach, also in accordance with the music.

This left several vaporized dummies on the newly reconstructed floor of the training room. The song then ended and another began. (Bass Cannon by Flux Pavilion)

The laser guns slid back into Shock's back, replaced by a singular cannon that looked more like a gigantic speaker. The cannon then fired after a yelled "OH, SHIT!" came out of the speakers. The cannon then slammed the dummies with a stream of sound waves that shook some of the dust off of the ceiling of the training room. Hearing the commotion, the Guardians came in.

"What the devil was that noise?" Cyril asked. He then looked down and saw Shock battling the dummies with his sound waves. As the song ended, he finished the last of the dummies and signaled Spyro that he was done.

"Simply amazing, wonderful, splendid, exotic—" trailed Volteer, before being yelled at to shut up by Cyril and Terrador. The Guardians talked with Shock for a while on his abilities, fascinated. It seemed nobody had heard about or seen a dragon like him in their entire lives.

The question then came up about his missing spikes, and told the Guardians his encounter with Moneybags, who drained him of his electricity and barely fed him until Spyro and company had found him. Of course, the Guardians were outraged. Spyro then told them about his promise that he would be okay as long as he let Shock go.

When asked, Shock expressed a want to stay with the trio in their home. The Guardians and Spyro all agreed to that, granted he stayed out of trouble.

As the night closed in on a very interesting day, the trio curled up in bed together and quickly fell asleep. Shock, tired from his time in the ring, also fell asleep.

**There you guys have it. I do want you guys to think about something. Sparx lives in the house, but where is he? Find out next time!**


	9. The Animal

Chapter Nine: The Animal

**Hey everyone. I released another story today that involves the Starcraft universe. Rest assured I will still update this on a regular basis. Anyway, I hope you guys liked the last eight chapters, and will enjoy this one. This will be a songfic a little later in the chapter. Here we go.**

It has been a week since Shock moved in with the trio, and he has been very busy working on finding his remaining spikes. So far he had his dubstep, reggae, and now his rap music spikes. The latter was a type of music that wasn't really enjoyed by the four of them, but Shock knew of some upgrades that happened when he had more spikes integrated. He had already gotten two new speakers in his front paws, which, as he often displayed in the training room, could blow enemies back. He was overjoyed to find that he had gotten them back. Also, whenever Shock decided to play music, his scales would change colors accordingly. He would turn black, gold, and green while playing reggae, as well as white, black, and gold while playing rap. The most dazzling was when he played dubstep or a combination. He would turn into a light show while playing that, much to his own enjoyment.

As a result, Shock fairly constantly played his music wherever he went, although quieter, loud enough that only he and those around him could hear. He had met Vail in the last week, and the two of them talked quite often. Vail seemed to be fascinated by Shock, especially his changing color schemes while playing music. In return, Shock would indulge her if she would do certain things to help him. What the two of them were doing, the trio had no idea. No changes to Shock were apparent, but he had been acting slightly suspicious. The trio was not concerned by this, however, and they let him do as he wanted for the most part.

Spyro was walking along with Ember and Cynder through the streets of Warfang, Spyro loaded up with things that the two girls had purchased during the day. He had wanted to take the girls out for a treat, and they had been complaining about how their home was bland and needed decorum. Spyro obliged, albeit grudgingly. He was a male, however, and the two dragonesses had quickly explained that they knew what they were doing, and that variety was the spice of life, and so on.

Luckily for him, the manweresmalls had mostly finished rebuilding the city, and so he didn't have to worry about tripping with his arms full. They walked along, the three of them talking nonchalantly, the girls warning him if there was anything that he needed to be aware of as he walked. He couldn't really see where he was going, since he had all of the soon to be decorations in his front arms. He didn't mind, though. His two mates were happy, and thus he was happy. It was a happy lover, happy life, type deal.

They got back home, and Spyro put down the heavy load that he had been carrying for the last half hour or so that it had taken them to get home. Shock was messing around with his new speakers, a devilish grin on his face.

"What's up, Shock?" Spyro asked.

"Nothing much, Spyro," he replied. "I found another of my spikes; let's see what this allows me to play, eh?" He was smiling still. He put the spike into its respective slot on his back, and the smile immediately evaporated from his face, replaced by one of extreme pain. He stretched out his wings to their full length, and speakers grew out of the membranes of his wings, slowly but surely. The entire time, Shock was yelling rather loudly.

He collapsed on the ground, still yelling, and the trio watched as more spikes grew out of his back, alongside his other spikes, but wickedly sharp and shaped like curved needles. These were made of the same reflective material that the rest of his body was, and he stopped yelling once the spikes had stopped growing. He lay on the floor of their home, breathing heavily, and then proceeded to feel around. He was happy with both changes, or so it seemed.

"What did, you unlock, Shock?" Spyro asked.

"This is a weird one. This allows me to play anything from light rock to heavy metal. One of my other personal favorites," Shock replied, still trying to catch his breath from yelling.

He started playing music (Recommended is The Animal by Disturbed). The song started off quietly, and then bass and guitar began to play from the speakers on his belly and wings. The vocals depicted very graphic scenes of going animalistic and killing without remorse. As the chorus of dining in hell occurred, Shock disappeared out the door, not saying a word.

The trio figured he had something that he needed to do, as the spikes often gave hints as to where the next spike was. Something about tracking capabilities or being able to tell where the next one was. Shock only needed one more to be what he considered "complete", and they figured it was important to him to find the last one.

Their presumption was partially true. The spike had told him that his final spike, the one that would allow him to finally have his country music back, was back in his captor's home. Perfect. Shock needed to get revenge on the fat bear anyway.

Shock quietly stalked through the abandoned streets of Warfang. A strict curfew was enforced after dusk, and that had fallen shortly after he had reintegrated his latest spike. He made his way to Moneybags' shop, unnoticed by the patrols that flew around at that time of the night. Using a quiet bass drop, he broke through the door without as much as a sound, at least, not one that would sound out of the ordinary.

_I can feel the animal inside, _

_My resolve is weakening!_

_Pounding at the doors of my mind,_

_It's nearly overpowering!_

_I cannot begin to describe, _

_The hunger that I feel again. _

_Run if you intend to survive_

_For the beast is coming to life,_

_Taking form in the glimmer_

_Of this tainted moonlight,_

_Death approaches_

_On this night._

Shock worked his way up to where the final spike was stored, and freed it from the casing it had been stored in. Moneybags had kept it as a trophy of some kind. Having done that, he worked his way up to where Moneybags and his family slept. He killed Moneybags' four sons quickly and quietly, not wanting to wake Moneybags and his wife, who were in their own bedroom.

_For the animal's soul is mine_

_We will be completed right before your eyes_

_I have no control this time_

_And now we both shall dine_

_In hell tonight_

_I can hear it calling again_

_The primal need is filling me_

_Changes are about to begin, _

_and now my blood is boiling_

_I can see the fear in your eyes_

_But you can't bring yourself to scream_

_Time to shed the mortal disguise_

_For the beast is coming to life_

_Taking form in the glimmer of this tainted moonlight_

_Death approaches_

_On this night_

Shock crept up to the lovers' bed. The two were sound asleep, unsurprising for an older couple. Shock's former sanity had been forgotten. He prepared the couple for what would be the last night of their lives.

When Moneybags woke up, he found himself bound and gagged to his bed. His wife was bound in a standing position, her clothes torn off.

Moneybags was horrified. His wife was bruised and cut in several places, and then his torturer came into view. It was the dragon that he had captured and tried to sell to anyone who wanted music in their lives. He looked different, however. Evil. He was in a similar condition to when Moneybags had captured him, before removing the spikes, that he had wanted to sell separately.

As he watched, the dragon in front of him popped in the spike that he had kept for himself. Although it caused the dragon pain, he didn't yell. He grew as the transformation hit him. His teeth grew longer and sharper. He was now able to change his form slightly, just not his color. He then proceeded to rape Moneybags' wife with a large knife, and then he made short work of her, gutting her and then using her intestines to slowly strangle Moneybags.

_For the animal's soul is mine_

_We will be completed right before your eyes_

_I have no control this time_

_And now we both shall dine_

_In hell tonight._

_We begin the hunt tonight and I_

_Feel the power course as the creatures take flight_

_For the kill is close and I _

_Will be satisfied_

_For the smell of fear tonight_

_Wakes an ancient lust_

_This will not be denied_

_You're mine_

_For the animals soul is mine_

_We will be completed right before your eyes_

_And now we both shall dine_

_In hell tonight_

_For the animal's soul is mine_

_And the world around will never hear your cries_

_An unholy crime_

_And now we both shall dine_

_In Hell tonight_

Shock then exited the house, walked back to the one he shared with the trio, and fell asleep.

**There you have it. Shock has a darker side to him. Will he get caught? Find out in the next chapter of Spyro: The Ambiance of Love. I do not own the lyrics to The Animal, all rights and properties are belonging to Disturbed. **


	10. Actions Have Consequences

Chapter Ten: Actions Have Consequences

**Hey everyone. I figured I wouldn't be an asshole and leave you all with a cliffhanger. Instead, I am going to post a bit of a shorter chapter to let you see what happens. I will try not to go crazy at my computer. I am already posting two chapters in one night as it is.**

Shock awoke the next morning to Ember shaking him awake. She had done this for the last week since he had moved in, and he always enjoyed seeing her smiling face. She was still partially asleep today, and her face was riddled with a look of tiredness and also curiosity.

"What's with all the blood there, Shock?" she asked him, rubbing her eyes as she said so.

"It's nothing, I just found my last spike last night when I went out and my skin ripped a little as I grew larger, that's all," he replied kindly. "Did you have a bit of a late night last night?"

"Yes I did. I gotta hand it to Spyro; he is learning fast how to please a dragoness in the bed department. He kept me and Cynder screaming all night long," she said, yawning. "Needless to say, we won't be doing much today. We are all *yawn* exhausted. I just figured I would wake you up. I know how you males can get with your sleep. Have a good day, Shock." She then left Shock in a state of shock. He had actually pulled that off.

He rose from the bed and used some water to clean the blood off of his sheets. He then set off for the Temple, to confess to the Guardians of his deeds and hopefully receive a lesser punishment.

He flew from the place he called home straight to the temple, using the speakers on the bottom of his feet to give himself a boost. Upon entering the Temple, he immediately set off for the Guardians chambers. Upon finding Terrador's chambers, he quietly knocked on the door. He was about to leave and try again another time, but a muffled "Come in" sounded through the door. Shock opened the heavy wooden doors and slid inside.

"Ah, Shock, good to see you. What brings you to my chambers so early in the morning? Did you come to confess to your sextuple murder of last night?" Terrador asked cheerfully.

Shock was shocked for the second time that morning. "Yes, but how do you know that? What is my punishment?" he asked cautiously.

"We have been watching you, young one. All three of us Guardians knew of your actions even before you knew you were going to commit them. As for your punishment, there is none." Terrador replied.

Shock's mouth was about to hit the floor. "No punishment? I killed six people, and yet I don't have a punishment for it?"

Terrador laughed. This proceeded to creep Shock out all the more. Had the old Guardian gone mad? Surely he hadn't. Terrador was too young for insanity.

"That miserly bastard of a bear has been annoying us and breaking several laws daily since he came here. The fact that you killed him and the rest of his miserable family was just great and the torturing his wife bit was just icing on the cake. You would understand our reaction if you only knew the scale of being a pain in our tails has been, and I am fairly sure that everyone in Warfang is quietly glad that that bastard is gone. I would like to offer you a deal, Shock," Terrador raved.

"What would this deal you and the Guardians be willing to make with me happen to be?" Shock wondered.

"Cyril, Volteer, come in here please. We need to discuss the deal with Shock now," Terrador called out. The other two Guardians walked in, smiles upon their faces. Cyril scooped Shock up in his arms, nearly retching all over the Guardian as he was rapidly spun around.

"You have done the city a great service, Shock. We are eternally grateful to you!" Cyril said, squealing like a schoolgirl as he did so. Cyril put down the dizzy dragon, only to have him picked up by Volteer and spun around some more.

"This is wonderful, splendid, amazing, beautiful, glorious," Volteer trailed off as Cyril yelled at him. Upon being put down by Volteer, Shock began to throw up in one of the wastebaskets around Terrador's room. The Guardians began to laugh at this, as they hadn't known Shock couldn't take spinning very well.

Still dizzy, Shock asked, "So, what's this deal you want to make with me? Also, please don't touch me again, I am not exactly a touchy-feely type of male," he said.

"The deal we want to make is simple. If we, the Guardians, should ever have a problem with somebody, we communicate with you, and you take care of said individual. In return, the psychopathic part of you gets satisfied, and we are able to get those whom annoy us to finally leave us alone. You will also be paid a considerable amount per contract." Terrador said, the other two nodding in agreement.

"You have a deal," Shock replied.

"Then take this communication crystal. It will allow us to speak with you, and let you know who your target is and where they live." A grin spread across Terrador's face.

"Fair enough," Shock said. "I accept your offer."

"We have a deal, then." The other two Guardians smiled at this.

**There you have it. A shorter chapter, I know, but it is late and I am tired. The Guardians have a darker side as well. I will update soon, not to worry.**


	11. Lord Have Mercy

Chapter Eleven: Lord Have Mercy

**Hey everyone. I hope you enjoyed the last ten chapters. Has it really been eleven chapters already? Holy shit! I never thought when I started writing this that I would be where I am now. I have included three original characters into this story so far, and incorporated two lemons in. Wow. I am also really happy as to the fact that I surprised you guys with the last two chapters. I like to be spontaneous when I am writing, and I like to try not to be a disappointment to anyone. You guys have made it all worthwhile to keep writing, and I thank all of you that have reviewed. I always like to see what you all think. Please keep on with the R&R process. Shout-out to Solid G3 Legend for sticking with me from chapter one, and giving me so many useful ideas. Not to worry, the character that you requested will be making an appearance very soon. Thanks again guys. I really appreciate everything that you all have done. It means so much to me, it really does. Anyway, here we go. **

Spyro was fast asleep, and a familiar face came to his dreams once again. Ignitus stood before him, looking just like that fateful day. Two questions were on Spyro's mind. How did the Fire Guardian know that he wasn't going to come back that day? Also, what did he think about the decisions that had been made since the two of them had last spoken?

"Spyro, my boy, you have made me proud. Instead of choosing one mate, you have gone with the traditional way of a love triangle. You have a polygamy going for you, which isn't necessarily a bad thing. Also, to answer the other question that is on your mind, as to how I knew that I wasn't going to come back, the previous Chronicler visited me when I was sleeping the night before we set out, saying that I wasn't going to come back. I was never one for the prophecies of the Chronicler, but this one was very believable. Something about the way that he said it," Ignitus said. "Oh, by the way, I can read minds now. One of the perks of being the Chronicler is that I have the ability to see what everyone is thinking when I am near them. Very useful ability to have,"

Spyro was shocked, and then he wasn't surprised. The Chronicler had many abilities, some of which the Chronicler himself didn't even know. "So, is there anything else that you wanted to tell me? Usually, a visit from the Chronicler heralds doom."

"Oh yes, I did want to warn you. There is an evil in Warfang, one that seeks to destroy you. It is nothing that you can't handle, but he is a formidable foe," Ignitus answered.

"On a scale from Fodder to Malefor, how difficult are we talking here?" Spyro asked aloud.

"Hmm, probably… Hmm… Shall we say, between Stone Sentinel and The Conductor?" Ignitus said. The danger to Spyro was much less than that at the moment, but it was better to have the young dragon over-prepped than under.

"Is that all?" Spyro's question snapped Ignitus out of his train of thought.

"Yes, that is all. Don't worry Spyro; you will be seeing me around for as long as you are alive. I am allowed to give the Purple Dragon advice once in a while." Ignitus chuckled. "I will let you get back to your… evening with the ladies."

The dream ended there. Spyro woke up to find that both of his girls fast asleep in each arm, and he felt contented. He was finally settled down, even if he was in a bit of an unorthodox family. He quickly fell back asleep, knowing that he wouldn't have it any other way.

Sparx was horrified. He hadn't come out of his room since the new dragon had moved in to the house, and for good reason. The music that the dragon played hurt Sparx' ears and the dragon unnerved him to be around. Thusly, he had spent a lot of time aimlessly wandering the streets of Warfang. One benefit of that is that in the space of a week, he had become a master at making food go missing from vendors' stalls without them noticing until he was already gone. As a dragonfly, Sparx ate small insects, something that the dragons of the city saw as a very expensive delicacy.

The previous night, Sparx had been coming home late, and had seen the dragon, changed in a way that Sparx had never seen, sneak away in the night, a murderous look in the young dragon's eyes. Scared, and at the same time intrigued, Sparx had followed Shock all the way to the residence of the Moneybags family. He had watched the dragon slip inside, and also slink away, changed more, the line of spikes on his back completed, and also covered in blood that didn't look to be his.

He had gone inside the house, which Shock had left open in his haste, and found the entire family of six dead, the four sons with slit throats. The sight of Moneybags and his wife had almost made the young dragonfly throw up. The wife had been tortured and gutted, and Moneybags strangled with the intestines of his wife. The sight had been horrifying.

He had flown to the Guardians immediately, but they had only laughed at him. Surely a dragon that used sound waves to attack had to make a lot of noise, and Sparx had heard nothing. The murder of the family was strangely dismissed. Granted, the family was incredibly obnoxious and annoying and loud, but surely they didn't deserve to die like that. Sparx was in shock. Nobody believed him, and he had no idea of what he would need to do. The Guardians didn't believe him, and he knew that Spyro wouldn't believe him.

He flew back to Spyro's home, defeated. He had no proof that Shock had done what he knew he had done, and of course the Guardians probably suspected him for it. The fact that he couldn't go home at that point scared him to the core. If he did, he was running away, and that would be highly suspicious. Paranoia coursed through him. He had to be careful now. He needed to hide. Those bugs sure are tasty.

Cynder woke up in pain. She was very sore in the… lower areas of her body. The dragon that currently held her was definitely learning how to please a woman in the bed department. Walking was fairly painful to her. Her back legs didn't want to move, and when they did, it was very slowly and painfully. She walked to the bathroom and tried to relieve herself, and she did, albeit painfully. She then walked back and fell asleep in Spyro's arms. Ember was out, undoubtedly waking Shock for whatever reason she always did. She knew that there was nothing going on between the two of them.

**There you have it. Sparx is back. What's going to happen next? Find out next time!**


	12. What is Worth Fighting For?

Chapter Twelve: What is Worth Fighting For?

**Hey everyone. What is going on? I am tired as hell at the moment. With everything that has been going on in my life recently, sleep hasn't really been a commodity. In any case, I have another chapter ready for you all today. Here we go.**

Spyro was amazed at the sheer scale of what he had been able to do that night. He was learning quite quickly what dragonesses were pleased by in the bed department, and, watching Cynder and Ember limp around as they tried to do the things that they wanted to filled him with a sense of pride. That said, his body had a toll taken out of it. In the process of making the two dragonesses achieve sexual satisfaction, muscles Spyro didn't even know he had were sore. His wrists hurt too much to walk on, and he felt as though his prostate were on fire. Still, the fact that the two dragonesses were able to almost simultaneously pass out from the sheer force of what had to have been their third or fourth orgasm of the evening passed over them. That, however, was a story for another time.

He painfully walked to the kitchen to prepare himself something to eat, knowing that Ember would want him to sit down and let her make him something. He loved that about her, but it almost pained him sometimes. He had been very independent before having two mates, and now he found himself catered for by the two dragonesses that he most loved. It was a weird feeling for the young dragon. He had been on his own since he left the swamp.

_Speaking of the swamp, where the fuck is Sparx? Did he go home or something? No, he would've told me if he was going home. Something bad has happened. Ever since Shock moved in… hmm… Then again, sparx never was one to dance at the Festival of Flies every year. The music hurt his ears. I will check around. If he is not here, I know where to find him. _He thought as he sat down, a chunk of raw rabbit in his teeth.

Spyro walked up to the room that Sparx had been staying in for the last couple of weeks. As Spyro expected, it was empty. The dragonfly had disappeared.

Sparx was in the place that he thought he wouldn't be found. He hid in a small crack in the vaulted ceiling of the Temple, thinking that nobody would possibly be able to find him. However, the one person who knew Sparx best also knew the kind of place that he liked to hide. The ceilings of large buildings and the roofs of caves were preferred spots, as well as in the tops of tall trees. Spyro thought of a couple of places that Sparx could be and set out.

The Temple was the first place that Spyro looked for his quarry. The vaulted ceiling in the labyrinthine system of hallways was a perfect place to look. Sure enough, he saw what he was looking for and snuck up on the unsuspecting dragonfly.

Sparx was sleeping in his hiding spot when Spyro jumped him. After a loud yell that could wake the dead, Sparx realized who was holding him. He then tried to break free of the paw that now held him prisoner.

"What the hell are you hiding for, Sparx?" Spyro asked, not letting Sparx go.

"I AM TRYING TO STAY ALIVE, ASSHOLE!" Sparx yelled in response. Upon getting a closer look, Spyro realized why it was that Sparx was acting the way that he was. The butterflies that were served as a delicacy to the rich of Warfang contained drugs. It was a very rich way to get high, as it were. Butterflies were some of the only things sparx would eat, and it didn't surprise Spyro that Sparx was stealing from the vendors in the richer section of the city. They were notoriously oblivious, and they could easily recover their losses if some of their products were stolen.

"Sparx, have you been stealing butterflies from the merchants in this city?" Spyro asked.

"Yes…" Sparx replied.

"There are substances in those bugs that are drugs for dragons. You are lucky that you are still alive!" Spyro said. "Now, let's bring you home, and get you detoxed."

Sparx agreed, after a little persuasion. Upon returning home, Cynder immediately took Sparx and began to put him through the detoxification process, which was probably going to take a while. Spyro had every confidence that his mate would be able to bring him back to full health. This would be a day for everyone to remember.

IN A DIFFERENT PART OF THE DRACONIC CITY

A small mole was plotting. He wanted nothing more than to take down all of the characters that had oppressed him his entire life. He had access to his uncle, none other than Professor Mole, and his brother, Blink. After that, he wondered how he would topple the rest of the world. The Guardians, Spyro and his associates, etc.

**Sorry guys, shorter chapter, but also with some suspense. Don't worry, I don't like to keep you guys waiting. Also, please keep the reviews coming, they are what keeps me writing.**


	13. An Interesting Day

Chapter 13: An Interesting Day

**Hey Guys. Sorry I kept you all waiting. I know I said that I was going to update sooner, but I have had a lot thrown on my plate recently. I am trying to get my Eagle Scout at the moment, and I also took up a new leadership position recently that I didn't need or want but I got it anyway. Also, my sister has had my computer for the last week. Something about a photo project that she is working on. To make it up to those of you that have been chomping at the bit to read the next chapter, I am going to make you all an offer. If you should want an original character of yours to make it into this book, PM me before chapter 14 comes out with a physical description and a short background. That goes to you too Solid. Anyways, here you go. This is nice and long for you all. **

Shock was taken aback by the wonders of the now-rebuilt city that sprawled around him. There were only a few dragons living in the huge city at the moment, but the few areas that were populated were hives of activity. To think that he had killed one of them only a couple of weeks before stunned him. He looked around some more. A young mother hustled through the streets, her head down and her two hatchlings hugging closely to her sides.

_Don't worry, sweetheart. I am going to make this city safe for all dragons if it kills me. Not that that will be easy._ He thought to himself.

What many people didn't know about Shock was that he was immune to aging and most all other things that could kill off a dragon. How did he know? Many had tried. He had his fair share of enemies that had agents operating in the city. They were not very smart, however. They liked to practice the ways that they wanted to try and kill him on other dragons before they killed him. The Guardians would see this and be able to send him after the killers. Very dumb, but at least the killing nature that came with the Mixed spike(that is what he called the spike that gave him his Rock and Metal music, as well as his reflexes and instincts, not to mention the physical modifications that the spike made to him) gave him the edge that he needed to get the information he had needed to take out his personal targets.

Part of Shock still had its regrets about Moneybags, though. That one had been the messiest. It was, to him, justifiable, however. The bear had taken out all of Shock's spikes, one at a time. The spikes had to be removed forcefully, and with each loss Shock lost some of his power, which was incredibly painful. Also, the bastard hadn't fed Shock in the month and a half that he had been imprisoned. He had been too cheap to buy food. Shock had seen a darker side of Moneybags that the bear had been very careful not to show around his customers. Shock shook this thought aside as he continued to walk.

As his mind drifted off yet again, the teenage dragon accidentally walked into another dragon that was going a different direction, albeit in an incredible hurry.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to barge into you. I was just… Shit, I'm sorry I just need to get somewhere. I am late, you see, and…" she stammered as she tried to leave. Shock knew that it was customary for dragons to wait until something along the lines of "Apology accepted" were spoken in a situation like the one they were in now.

Shock took a second to check out the young dragoness in front of him, and then said, "It's alright. Mind if I walk with you? I am bored out of my mind, and there is nothing better for me to do at the moment."

"Yeah, yeah, okay then, let's go!" She said. This dragoness was very beautiful to Shock. She was an interesting dragoness to him. She looked to be one of the fabled anthropomorphic dragons of legend. She was well endowed, very much so, and she had neither horns on her head nor claws on her fingers. She wore a simple robe that came to her knees, and her tail dragged along the ground behind her. She was very slender, and at the same time very curvy. Shock was in love at first sight. Judging by her white scales and the fact that some parts of her were yellow, she looked to be either an ice or electric dragoness. Shock followed. He knew that she was being chased. She might as well have told him, due to the fact that she looked over her shoulder every other second.

"Who is chasing you?" he asked her, trying to keep his eyes off of her chest area.

"What? I'm not being chased. I am simply late to umm… to something," she stuttered.

"What is your name?" Shock asked, keeping his voice polite, struggling not to ogle her breasts.

"My name is Isha. Why do you ask?" she said. Shock could tell that she was trying to keep calm, but her voice had cracked when she had said the word name.

"I'm Shock. Do you trust me, Isha? I can protect you from whoever is chasing you."

Isha sighed, and then replied, "Yes. My abusive ex-boyfriend and a couple of his buddies are chasing me."

"I will make sure that you never have to deal with them again. Are they within visible sight of us? Can they see the two of us walking together right now?" Shock asked.

Isha nodded. "Yes, they can see us."

"Walk into this next alley up here, but wait at the entrance to the alley for a moment. I will be inside, and I will protect you. Okay?" Shock started to let some energy into the speakers in his body to power them up. They all hummed to his satisfaction.

Isha nodded again and turned into the alley. Shock went forward a little bit, and then turned back to watch her slink into the alley. He then went into the traffic that was flowing the opposite direction, and followed her lead. Shock then went into the alley to find Isha terrified. Shock got into a battle stance, and allowed more power into his speakers, especially into his wings, these of which he opened to their full lengths. He was ready for anything this asshole and his buddies could throw at him.

Within seconds of his powering up, three regular dragons entered the alley. All three were bright yellow electric dragons, by the look of it. the one in the center, the one that Shock took to be the leader had five horns in a V-shaped pattern, while the other two had only two horns each. After assessing the trio, Shock decided to showboat a little bit. This was going to be too easy.

The one in the middle spoke up. "Hey shit-dick, that is my poontang you're fucking with there. Mind moving out of the way?"

Shock stood his ground. This is where the showboating would come into effect. He let the maximum amount of his power go into his speakers, so much so that more speakers slid out of the tops of his wings. The bass cannon that he liked to use on rare occasions also slid out, as well as the two laser cannons that he rarely used after that.

"How about HELL NO!" he yelled.

"Alright then you dense motherfucker. Let's dance!" the middle one said. He had tried to be menacing, but his voice had cracked when he had called Shock dense.

Shock smiled. He wasn't even at full power. As the two cronies that had accompanied the ex-boyfriend tried to circle him, Shock stood up on his hind legs and began to play (Blow the Roof by Flux Pavilion is recommended. I love this artist!).

The drums began to play out of every speaker on Shock's body. The vocals then started. Shock diverted more power into his central systems, enough to do some damage to the dragons in front of him but not enough to do structural damage to the buildings around him.

The ex-boyfriend had enough time before the drop to get out a "What the…?" before the drop.

**_STRAIGHT UP IN YOUR FACE BLOW THE ROOF OFF THE PLACE!_**

The sheer force of the bass knocked the ex- back into a building across the street, and the cannons shot bass at the two cronies, of whom were knocked into buildings and knocked unconscious by the impact. The ex- was still awake, and Shock walked over to him.

"Don't fuck with the Bass Dragon, it is bad for your health." With that, Shock kicked the ex- in the face, knocking him unconscious as well.

Shock walked over to Isha, who was crying in the alley. "Well, I don't think that they will be a problem to you anymore," he said, wrapping his wing around the dragoness to try and comfort her. She responded by kissing him passionately. Shock wasn't expecting it, but he didn't reject it. He was in love with this dragoness, after all.

Isha was the one who broke the kiss at last. "Thank you so much. I wasn't sure how I was going to get rid of him. Why did you save me, though?"

"I was raised on the moral foundation that I should protect and respect females. Especially if I like them," he replied, giving her a kiss on the cheek as she did so.

The next question she asked him caught him off-guard. "Do you want to be mates?"

Shock was only half-expecting this, but he calmly replied, "Yes, I would love to." He followed this up with a smile and the two kissed again. Shock recoiled suddenly, a knife in his side.

Twisting the knife, one of the cronies that had been with the ex- sneered at Shock. "Isn't that just sweet. The two of you found each other, just in time for you both to die. The protector here can die first." As he said that, the dragon pulled out the knife and aimed it at Shock's head. Shock easily stabbed the head of his tail into the exposed neck of the dragon, who then fell over, dead.

Shock stretched out his side, swearing quietly as he did so. He had also been raised on the fact that it was wrong to swear around the ladies if it could be helped. As Isha watched, the wound shone silver, and the internal organs seemingly sewed themselves together, and the wound quickly repaired itself. Before she could inquire as to how he was able to heal so quickly, the other crony woke up and charged towards them.

As Shock readied to defend Isha again, she held up her paw and stopped him. "I can get this one." With that she stood up, and shouted something that Shock couldn't really comprehend. The shout, however, caused the crony to slam into the wall and smash his skull.

Isha collapsed onto the ground, exhausted. Shock limped over to her, his side still healing, and helped her to stand.

Isha spoke first. "Do you have somewhere we can rest?"

Shock had to think about that for a moment. He was still officially living with Spyro, but the Guardians had offered him a room in the Temple. No better time to take up the offer, considering they were closer to the Temple than Spyro's home anyway.

They stumbled into the Temple. Luckily for them, Terrador was walking through the main room as they entered. Noticing the two young dragons, Terrador rushed over to them.

"Ah, Shock, it is nice to see you again, and I see you brought a friend. I am guessing you want to know where your room is?" Terrador asked. Shock merely nodded.

"Then by all means, follow me." With that, the two dragons followed Terrador to the room. The two then nuzzled together and fell asleep promptly.

**There you have it, guys and gals. Not to worry, you will see what is going on with the main trio in the next chapter, and how the mole is going to fit in. Please R&R, it is the reason I keep writing.**


	14. Mating Season: Part One

Chapter Fourteen: Mating Season, Part One

**Hey everyone. I know what you are thinking by looking at the title, and you are probably thinking that this chapter and the ones following it are going to be lemons. In a respect, you are right. These are going to taste of citrus, as luck would have it, although, these next couple of chapters are not going to be true lemons. The details will be severely lacking, so to speak. The next few chapters will be humorous, however. Also, for any of you who like ponies, I am thinking of starting a fanfiction on here starring Vinyl Scratch. I just wanted to let you guys all know that. Starcraft is a much smaller fandom than I anticipated. Anyways, here we go.**

Three years have passed since we last checked in on our heroes. Shock and Isha are doing just fine. The two of them moved into a small home of their own, and have happily enjoyed each others' company since the day that the two of them had first met, all that time ago.

The main trio is also in good condition. Cynder and Ember are both of breeding age now, and their first heat is due any day now. Spyro had been active sexually since the two dragonesses that he so cared for had moved in with him, and he was confident that he would be able to handle himself…

The two groups kept in close touch with each other. Shock and Isha's home is right down the street from the trio's, and they made sure to keep in touch with one another.

Shock is now a D.J. at a local club, and he is considered the best in the entire realm. Isha also likes to join him as his vocalist. It turns out that she can sing just about anything, and sing it very well. Her voice is unparalleled in the dragon realms. The couple have had it good since we last checked in on them. They are the most talented musical couple in the entire realms, and as such, money is good.

Isha is already on her first heat. Due to the fact that she is anthropomorphic, her heat cycles are much less intense than that of a regular dragoness, but she goes into heat more often than a regular dragoness. (Dragonesses normally go into heat once or twice per year; Isha goes into heat four to five times per year.) Shock is catering to her every need like the incredibly loving mate that he is. No matter what Isha craves, no matter what time of the night it is, he will go and get what she wants. He just thanks the Ancestors for the 24-hour convenience stores that have popped up all over the city since Warfang was rebuilt, places where he could go in at three in the morning and buy sweets for his mate. Granted, there is something in it for him. Isha usually gets horny as hell after her cravings have been satisfied, and is usually willing to try almost any position and fetish that Shock may have, which makes it all worth it to him.

The trio has been on another shopping spree. Spyro has been taking odd jobs from the Guardians, and these pay fairly well. Pair this with the fact that Spyro was already rich from the spoils that he found on his adventures, and you have one of the richest dragons in the city. He doesn't flaunt it, but he has more money than he knows how to spend.

As they walk back from this particular spree, a small mole blocks their path. Something appears… off about him to Spyro.

"Cynder, Ember, please take a step back," he says, as the mole squares off against him. They are in the middle of a public square now, and the dragons, moles, and manweresmalls around them start to form a circle, albeit a wide one.

The mole then speaks in a voice that was very robotic, and at the same time very deep.

"Spyro, the purple dragon of legend. I have waited a long time for this day."

Spyro replied in kind, "What day would that be…"

"You may know me as Theo. Today is the day I KILL YOU!" Theo replied.

The robe that had been covering the small mole then fell to the ground. The mole was equipped with several biological upgrades that Spyro remembered seeing in the Professor's lab a few months before.

Theo's right eye was akin to a camera lens. It was very creepy to look at, and as Spyro watched, it zoomed in and out. His arms had been replaced with robotic arms that Spyro knew had experimental plasma technology in them. His legs had hydraulics that no doubt allowed him to move very quickly if need be. When Spyro had last checked the progress on them, they had a tendency to lose pressure after a short time, and would have to be recharged. On his back, which was hunched up at an unnatural angle (akin to Quasimodo, the Hunchback of Notre Dame), there was a battery pack, which Spyro knew to be powered by the body heat of the wearer. From this, semi-exposed wires ran to the parts that required power, including the camera in his eye. All in all, upgrades that were designed for speed and power, either at close or long range.

As the mole got into a fighting stance, and Spyro, realizing that a fight was inevitable, got into his, "Theo" suddenly tensed up and fell on his face to the floor, solidly enough that Spyro heard the glass in the camera break. Behind him stood Blink and the Professor, Blink's energy gauntlets still smoking and the Professor's head shaking.

"I knew that he would try to integrate his parts before they were ready. At least I made it so that your shots knock him unconscious for a day or two. It is a good thing that I had that idea," the Professor said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, let's just get him back to the lab before he wakes up," Blink replied.

"Oh, Spyro, it is so nice to see you again. What has it been, a few months? You should really swing by more often," Professor Mole said, noticing Spyro.

"You too, Professor. What's up, Blink?" Spyro replied in kind. He would find out about Theo later.

Blink didn't reply. He was straining to pick up his brother. When he had finished, he dashed off towards the lab. Before Spyro could react, the Professor was running as fast as his short legs could carry him, in the same direction Blink had gone.

Before Spyro could say anything, Ember walked up to him and whispered in his ear, "Spyro, it started."

"What started?" He asked.

"I'm in heat, dipshit. I need us to get home so you can FUCK ME!"

Cynder then came up and said the same thing. Looking between the back legs of the two dragonesses, he saw that this was true. From both of their respective slits, juices were running down their legs and tails. Spyro knew that he was going to have an interesting night.

Little did he know that he was right. The trio immediately took off for home, and went as fast as their wings would allow them. When they got home, the girls went immediately for the bedroom, and they told him to come up in a second. Spyro waited for a minute. When he went up, he found the two of them engaging in activities that could be considered lesbian, had they not fallen for him. They were scissoring.

When Spyro entered, the two stopped and immediately picked him up and threw him onto the bed on his back. Before he could even react, Ember was playing with his dragonhood, and Cynder was sitting on his face, waiting for pleasure. Spyro happily obliged. He had never seen the two of them this horny, not even close. Soon, the two dragonesses were facing each other, Ember riding him cowgirl style, and Cynder still receiving oral pleasuring from Spyro. The two soon did something that they had never done in the time that they had been together. They kissed, and ground their hips harder against him.

After they broke the kiss, Ember did another thing that she had never done before. She slid off of his penis and slipped it into her anus. This was something that Spyro was not expecting in the least. She gasped at the shock of the initial pain, but it subsided, and she soon was having a squirting orgasm every thirty seconds.

When Ember was satisfied and slid off of Spyro exhausted, Cynder immediately took his dragonhood in her mouth while still sitting on Spyro's face. She lifted her tail, and Spyro took the hint. He let his tongue wander north, and then he slowly inserted a finger into her anus. She then slid off of him, not yet finished. She put Spyro's claws to her vaginal opening, and the other paw went to her anus. He slid one claw into each hole, and then a second, third, and then he fisted both of her holes at the same time. When one went in, the other pulled out. Cynder loved this, and came within seconds. When she was finished, Ember was ready to go again. She threw Spyro on his back and did something that felt like cheating to Spyro. She dug one claw into a special pressure point that Spyro had, and he immediately came. The more she pressed in to the point, the more orgasmic feelings came out of Spyro, until he eventually blacked out from the pleasure.

**There you have it. It was partially a lemon, but that is how these chapters are going to be. The next one will be funnier, I promise. **


	15. Mating Season: Part Two

Chapter Fifteen: Mating Season, Part Two

**Hey everyone. I am back from the dead, as it were. I have practically been zombified by the reviewing that I have had to do for finals, which are two weeks away still. That, and all of my teachers are now deciding that they need to assign projects before the beginning of the year. Enough excuses from me. As with the last chapter, this one will be a semi-lemon, but this will be less 'kinky shit' and more so comedy, if that is possible. I haven't tried writing comedy yet. I will try my best to satisfy you guys though. Here we go.**

Spyro was in sheer pain. He hadn't expected mating season to be this hard, no pun intended. His dragonhood was ripped to shreds by the multiple rough sex sessions that Ember and Cynder were constantly forcing him into. The worst part was, when he was able to harden up, so to speak, he would be raped until his dick was a bloody stump, and his testes were shriveled up in their sac. Plus, if he couldn't, Cynder and Ember would practically turn gay for each other, to Spyro's arousal. He couldn't help himself. The sounds that the two of them made while they tried to get him up were hot as hell. Spyro's tongue was also one of the girls' favorite sex toys. Ember was making him eat her out as passionately as he could, which is to say, barely at all. Her orgasm sprays all over his face, and she climbs off. Cynder then tries to mount him, only to have Spyro crawl off of the bed, hard. He practically screams in pain as his pelvis hits the floor.

His breathing labored, Spyro tries to get up on his feet, but the best that he can do is drag himself along the floor. He hadn't eaten or slept since the onset of mating season, almost a week before. The fact that mating season lasted another week was a terrifying thought to the young dragon. He didn't think that his body could handle another week of this torture. He had thought at first that he would enjoy mating season, but the constant screwing was taking its toll on his young body. Even the Purple Dragon could barely handle all of the abuse that two insatiably horny dragonesses could dish out. He wanted nothing more than to eat, and then he felt something that he knew he should have expected. Cynder had a grip on his tail spike, and with a heave of her hormonally driven muscles and a "Where do you think you're going?" Spyro practically went flying back into the room, and landed with a CRACK! on the bed. The pain in Spyro's pelvis caused him to pass out.

Cynder slapped Spyro, thinking that he was trying to get out of his job as a mate. He didn't respond. She slapped him repeatedly, until the skin under his scales was dark red, to no avail.

"SPYRO, YOU BITCH! WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Cynder yelled, frustrated and hormonal.

Ember woke up from her spot on all of the multiple pillows that lined the floor of the darkened room. "What's wrong with the boytoy?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"I think I broke the Purple Dragon," Cynder said, sobbing. "We need to take him to a hospital." Cynder then broke down completely as her hormonal aggression was replaced with fear.

**_Meanwhile, in Spyro's dreamscape…_**

Spyro awoke in his dream to find Ignitus in hysterics.

"What is so damn funny, Ignitus?" Spyro asked calmly, testing his pelvis and finding it free of pain, at least for the dream.

Ignitus calmed down enough that he could finally speak. "You, youngling, remind me of myself when I was your age, with my first mate. You, however, are royally FUCKED!" With that, the old fire dragon burst out laughing again. When Ignitus calmed down enough to speak again, he said, "When I said to use the love that the two of them have for you to your advantage, I didn't mean that you should pick them both." He then laughed hard enough that Spyro was concerned for his health, before remembering that the Chronicler was essentially immortal, being dead and all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Spyro woke up, he found himself in a hospital bed, his two mates seated nearby. When he woke up, they both ran to hug him, and, once they were done, they retreated into the corners of the room as the healer, none other than Elder Magnus, came into the room. He was older than she had been when Spyro had last seen her, and thinner as well. Dragons had longevity like no other animal on the planet, being that a dragon had to be killed, so he was in no danger of death.

"Spyro, my dear, you are in a major pickle. Good thing that you are the Purple Dragon; otherwise, you would have been killed by your mates. As it is, your pelvis looked like sand when you came in, and you lost almost a quarter of your body mass in the last week. Unfortunately for your mates, you can't have sex for the rest of mating season." Ember and Cynder protested at this, only to be shot down. "You will be in a cast as it is, and I suggest that you be careful. If you trip down a flight of stairs, you will break the bones all over again. You were unconscious when you came in, so you didn't feel us reshape your pelvis. Next time, however, you probably will not be that lucky. Take care!" With that, Spyro was discharged. As he tried to leave, with the cast weighing him down, Elder Magnus stopped them again. "By the way, Spyro, while you were out, I gave each of the girls an exam. They have news for you!"

"What would that be?" he asked them.

Cynder went first. "I am sterile. Malefor's magic and his abuse of my body caused me to not be able to have children." She then looked down, disgusted. "I can't say I was surprised by that particular bit of information."

Spyro consoled her, and then Ember spoke up. "I'm sorry, Cynder. I guess that makes my news not as good as I thought."

"What would that news be, Em?" Spyro asked.

"I'm pregnant, Spy. We can talk more about that later. Cynder needs us for now."

"Wait a moment. You're p-p-pregnant?" Spyro passed out on the road, which drew an "Oh, shit, not again," from both of the females.

**There you have it. I know it isn't the best comedy chapter out there, but hey, I am still fairly new to this. I hope you guys enjoyed, and I will try to update soon.**


	16. Girl Talk

Chapter Sixteen: Girl Talk

**Hey everyone. I wish you a happy Mothers' Day to everyone applicable who reads this. I wish to thank all of you again. I have received almost five thousand views on this story in fifteen chapters. That, to me, is incredible. I have loved writing this story, and I am glad that I have so many people who have read this. Thanks guys. You make this worth writing. Thanks to Solid G3 Legend for helping me out with where I want to go next with this story. Without you man, I would've had to end this story a long time ago. Now, I have enough ideas that I now can keep this going for a very long time. Your help is greatly appreciated. This chapter is to you man. Anyway, now that the formalities and such are aside, I would like to warn all of you in advance. This chapter is going to start off funny, but it will get sad toward the end. If it brings tears to your eyes, especially those of you who are fond of either Cynder or Ember, then I wrote this correctly. Here we go.**

Cynder grunted with the strain of dragging her fairly heavy mate back toward home. Spyro had lost a lot of weight during the course of mating season, due to the fact that the two females' hormones made it so that they were constantly horny, and one could sleep while the other had at it. Spyro hadn't even been able to eat or sleep since the onset, hence the crushed pelvis. It was saddening, in a way. The two dragonesses had been too selfish to care about the poor dragon that was now in a cast around his back legs and belly. It was funny, yet saddening at the same time.

What made it worse for Cynder's guilt was that she was the only one that had enough strength to get Spyro home. Ember had tried to help at first, but Cynder had insisted that Ember take it easy, due to the fact that she was pregnant.

**_Cue Flashback_**

Shortly after the young dragon had been brought to the doctors' office unconscious, Ember had been sitting in a chair while the doctor had been scoping out the damage that the two dragonesses had done to their loving mate. It was at that moment that Ember began to feel… weird. The normal lusting feelings toward Spyro that she had been having, characteristic of females that were in heat, were gone now. She felt queasy, almost to the point where she was going to be sick, and yet exhausted at the same time. Elder Magnus, noticing that Ember looked like she was either going to be sick or pass out at any given moment, finished up his test on Spyro and walked over to the two young females.

"Would you two like a pregnancy test? I can easily administer it to both of you and let you know the results separately, if you like."

The two females nodded their heads. Cynder felt fine, which she knew was a sign of something that she had thought might have been the case ever since Spyro had freed her from the service of the Dark Master.

The test was quick and fairly painless. Elder Magnus took a small syringe to each of the young dragonesses' arms, and drained a small sample of blood from each. When that was done, he checked on Spyro and then left the room to test for the hormones that signaled pregnancy.

Ten minutes or so later, Ember was passed out in her chair. Cynder could see that something was up with her, but she wasn't sure. Doubt was nagging at her mind at this point.

Ten minutes after that, Elder Magnus returned with two sheets of paper. Noticing that Cynder was the only one awake in the room, he led her out into the hallway.

"The results are back in, dearest. Something came up though. The results of your blood test came out clean. As in, you don't have the progesterone or estrogen in your system to have a baby. For all intents and purposes, you are sterile. There is nothing we can do. I'm so sorry sweetie."

Cynder was torn apart on the inside. Her deepest fear had just been realized. The work that the Dark Master had done to her body now hit the part of her that she had tried desperately to keep under control. She was sterile now. She would not be able to have children with the one that she loved, ever. She kept calm, rationalizing that she shouldn't be surprised. Malefor had had to do a lot to her to finally get her will to bend to his own.

"Thank you, Elder. Thank you very much." Cynder then went back into the room and woke Ember so that the Elder could talk to her. It didn't take long before a shout of delight and joy echoed through the room. It was as Cynder suspected. Ember was pregnant with a child, and yet she was sitting there sterile. Nothing she could do about that. The Ancestors had a plan for each dragon, and she had grown to accept that. It didn't mean that she wasn't sad though.

Ember had practically skipped back into the room, and then passed out in her chair again a moment later, only to be awoken when Spyro woke up again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the three dragons, one unconscious, one pregnant and tired, finally got home, night had fallen. Cynder managed to get Spyro onto the couch in the main room of the house, and then the two dragonesses went upstairs to sleep, or at least to try.

Ember crawled into bed and tried to sleep, but the two naps that she had gotten in back at the doctors' office didn't really help toward that goal. She tried her best to sleep, but she couldn't. she feigned sleep for a while, until she heard Cynder crying next to her.

Cynder hadn't spoken since she had told Ember that she shouldn't be doing any heavy lifting while she was pregnant. She had guessed that the results weren't good, but she didn't know the full story.

Ember turned onto her side, facing Cynder. "What's wrong, Cyn?" she asked, using the nickname that Spyro used for her.

"I… I really… don't… want to talk about it." Cynder managed to get out between sobs.

"Sure you do. You never like to hide anything if you can help it," Ember coaxed gently.

"Okay. You want to know what happened back at the doctors' office? We… I mean I, am sterile. I can never have hatchlings of my own." Cynder broke down crying again.

"Is that because of what Malice or whatever his name is did to you during the time you served him?" Ember prodded. She was curious now.

"Partly. It was more what Gaul and his fucking apes did to me, in order to break my spirit."

_I was always the favorite plaything for Gaul and his apes. They essentially had free reign over me to try and get me to break, so that I would be under their control. They tried everything, from torturing me to starving me. The thing that made them succeed? They raped me, repeatedly. It is the acid in their semen that made me sterile, of that I am sure. They would have entire orgies, with me as the only female. They would tie me down by my legs and wings, and gag me so I couldn't breathe fire. Then they would have their fun with me. Using anything they could find in the cave, from icicles to frozen Dreadwing shit, they would slash at my back, wings, and tail. Then, the apes would fuck me until they came, and their seed was overflowing from my cavities. The acids in their seed would burn for days at a time, until it all slowly drained out of me. I was never impregnated, due to the fact that apes and dragons are incompatible when it comes to breeding. That didn't stop them. I was the ultimate sex toy for them. The happiest day of my life was when Spyro saved me from Malefor and the apes, and I was so glad that I was able to talk to him after he saved me. I was in love with him. He loved the way I talked, and he loved that I didn't mind the accent that he had grown up using from the time he was young. I just loved talking to him, listening to him, and just being able to admire him quietly. _

_After I was saved from the darkness, I was finally free from fear. I loved Spyro for saving me. I still do. He means the world to me, due in part to the fact that he saved me from my own personal hell. I was scared when you came into the picture. He had known you before he had known me, and I was scared that I would lose the only dragon I had ever loved to a dragoness who surely couldn't care about him as much as I did. Spyro was my world, and without him, life was worthless to me. I am sure that had you gotten your way, I wouldn't be alive anymore. Without him, life isn't worth living. _

Ember was beginning to cry now. The pain that Cynder had had to go through, and the thought that she had almost caused her to lose the one reason that she was still alive was shocking to her. Ember was stunned.

"Damn. I really don't know how to respond to that, other than to tell you my story," she responded.

_I wasn't in as bad of a situation, but my young life sucked pretty badly. My parents thought of me as nothing more than a burden, an extra mouth that needed to be fed. I was the result of a fling, and as a result, my parents didn't care if I lived or died. When I was little, I was only fed so that I would stop crying. Then, as soon as I was old enough, I was shipped off to another realm so that I could work and earn some money. That is where I met the Professor, Moneybags, and all the gang. _

_ The one that really stuck out to me was the first dragon that ever talked to me without malice, the same one we are both in love with. From the first time I saw him, I was in love. He avoided me, of course. I was scrambling for attention from him alone, and it creeped him out. Looking back, I'm not surprised that he didn't like me. I was weird. The way that his eyes sparkled when he spoke, it was mesmerizing to me. He avoided me, but I took it as a sign that he liked me. _

_ I was there the day that he and the professor talked about the fallen dragon Red. Spyro was clueless as to who Red even was, but he went off to fight him anyway. I overheard the conversation, and how the Dark Gems needed to be destroyed. I ran as fast as I could to the nearest one that I could find. I had actually been going to tell them that the Gnorc had been placing mysterious crystals that were affecting the local flora and fauna. Now that I knew where one was, I went to it. Of course, I went ahead and told Spyro that he needed to get over to Elder Tomas and learn how to destroy the damn things. I fucked up, however. Subtlety has never been a strong suit for me. I said that the Gem would look good on a goddamn engagement ring. This evil crystal, put on a ring to signify that we were mates. We were twelve at the time. _

_ After that I didn't see Spy for a while. He was out destroying Dark Gems and defeating various bosses. I managed to find him before he entered this swamp, I forget the name. I told him not to go into the swamp; for fear that I would never see him again. he ignored me, as usual. I was feeling depressed and alone. After that, I quit my summer internship with the professor. If all that Spyro wanted to do was ignore me, then I had no reason to exist. _

_ I returned to my home realm, and told my parents that I had been fired from my internship. They weren't surprised. Why should they have been? I was nothing more than a major disappointment to them. They didn't even care that I was home. _

_ That night, I attempted suicide, but I managed to stop myself. I had used a claw to cut along the vein in my arm, in hopes of bleeding out slowly. I used a healing charm that I had learned while in the employment of the Professor, and healed the wound before I died. I decided at that moment that I wanted nothing more than to be with that dragon that I loved so dearly. _

_ I wouldn't see him again for another five years, but not for lack of trying. I searched everywhere for traces of the Purple Dragon. He had been in the swamps that he had grown up in, staying with his stepparents between instances of saving the world. I never visited him, even though I knew where he was and what he was doing at all times. I didn't want to remind him of the creepy pink dragoness that he had worked with for one summer in his youth. The fact that he was safe was enough for me. _

_ Then you came along. You stayed in the Temple originally, the only other young dragoness within ten miles. Granted, that isn't that long by flight, but still. Jealousy burned within me. I hate to say it, but I was glad when you ran off, and quietly infuriated when he ran off to find you. I regret that now. You didn't deserve that kind of judgment. I was so scared, Cynder. Scared of the fact that I might lose the only dragon that I had ever loved to a 'reformed' dragoness, one that was recently freed from the evil clutches of the Dark Master. I realize that that was incredibly stupid of me. You were scarred from the impact of what Malefor had forced you to do while you were under his control. You were not in control of your actions during that time, and yet the entire population of the city was filled with hatred for the old you. You had changed, but everyone was jealous. _

_ I admit, I was jealous of the two of you. Then, one of the happiest days of my life happened to me. He knocked on my door one day, asking if he could come in. He wanted to see me, to just talk to me. I was thrilled. He was here, in front of me, and he wanted to talk to me for once, as opposed to avoiding me. He came up to my room that night, and we talked long into the night. We caught up on everything that had happened since we had seen each other. He then proceeded to bitch for a solid hour about how sore he was, and how the Guardians had been working him to the bone on exercises that he thought were pointless. I didn't care. He was there, he was in front of me, and he was talking to me. I had been preparing to commit suicide that night that he came in. He saved me that night, and I love him for that._

_ He then came in every night after that, and we would talk for hours. I was so happy that he was finally talking to me. I grew to love him even more. He was there for me, all of my problems that I was having. His love for me made me want to live, if only so that I could love him for the rest of my life. That is why I hated you before he chose us both. I didn't want to lose him._

Ember and Cynder were both crying at this point. They held each other, due to the absence of a certain dragon that was usually there for them. Granted, they had caused him to be in the condition that he was in, but still. The two of them fell asleep that night, glad that at least someone else knew what they had gone through.

**There you have it, guys. A nice, emotional chapter, or at least I hope. Please keep the reviews coming guys. Even if it is just a short little spiel saying that you enjoyed it, I really appreciate it. Also, I am slightly O.C.D. and like comments in groups of five. Right now, this book is at 41 reviews. That makes me tic so badly. Anyways, thanks again guys. This has been incredibly fun to write, and I plan to continue this for a long, long time.**


	17. Catching Up

Chapter Seventeen: Catching Up

**Hey everyone. I'm back, at least for a little while. Finals are kicking me in the head at the moment, and they aren't until next Tuesday and Wednesday. I can hardly believe that I am almost halfway through high school already. That is crazy to me. I am also not single anymore, really. I have a girl that I have recently started dating, and she thinks it is awesome that I write, even though she has no idea what a fanfiction is. She writes romance stories herself, and she has been more than willing to help me with the romance part of this story. Solid G3 Legend, thanks again for all of the support and the help with ideas that you have given me. It is greatly appreciated. Also, to anyone who wanted to submit an O.C. character last time around but I uploaded before you got a chance, I am reopening the O.C. submission time. Before I upload the next chapter, which will take a while, trust me, P.M. me with a description and short background on the character, as well as the personality of your O.C. I will take any submissions, but, unfortunately, I may or may not be able to put them into the story. Thanks again to everyone who has supported me since I started writing this fanfiction. It has been greatly appreciated. I will keep this story going, not to worry. **

Cynder and Ember woke up in the morning to the sound of a loud BANG! as Spyro fell off of the couch, following by a long Ow! from the two dragonesses' mate.

Before they went down to check on him, Ember asked Cynder one thing. "Hey, Cynder, there was one thing that didn't make sense to me. You said that you were repeatedly raped by the apes, but yet you told Spyro you were a virgin. Why did you lie to him?"

"That's because I wasn't lying. The apes cast a spell that healed my entire body from physical damage, from the scars on my back and the shreds in the fibers of my wings. They only cast it on the skin of my back and wings, and my hymen was also repaired, but that was all. It was a curse that they put on me that made it so that when I was raped, it felt like the first time all over again. The curse was removed when I was freed, so I could lose my virginity for the last time finally, but the damage to my insides stayed. There's nothing that I can do about that. To answer your question, I didn't lie, but I wasn't exactly telling the whole truth. I wouldn't want to burden Spyro with my weight to carry, so to speak."

"Damn…" Ember said.

The duo then went to find that their mate, who was in a cast from his chest to his knees, was on the floor on his back. He appeared to have fallen off of the couch.

They helped him up, albeit with much difficulty, grunting, and cursing from all three of them. Once they had gotten Spyro up onto his paws, they had him go up to the upstairs bedroom and rest. He did deserve it, after all.

The day was uneventful for the most part. The two dragonesses went out looking for things that they knew that they would need to have for a new arrival that they had coming along.

Across the road, at Shock and Isha's house, the two of them were still going at it. Isha's heat was milder, but they enjoyed sex just the same. There was something that was so enjoyable about it to them, beyond the feelings of personal pleasure. It was almost magical to them, so they kept on.

That night, as Cynder fell asleep, the memories that she had tried so hard to forget came back.

**_Flashback_**

Cynder was in her cell in the lower part of MountMalefor. Seed leaked out of her, but she was healed by the curse, for the moment. It was at that time that the ape that she hated most entered her cell. He was one of the few dark-furred apes that visited her. From what she could tell, his name was Aldo. He never had his way with Cynder, he hated her too much. He liked instead to torture her in the most painful ways possible, using actual tools of torture instead of icicles and other common items like the apes had. He also knew how to make it so that she didn't black out during the process, and was awake the entire time. She hated him most of all.

What the apes hadn't known is that the last time she had been fed, two or three days before, the ape that was supposed to put the gag back on hadn't for an hour or so, and she had been able to chew most of the way through the restraints in her hands before the dumb animal had put it back on, neglecting to notice that she had eaten through most of her restraints. This had gone unnoticed for about two days, and Cynder had been waiting for the moment to strike back at this particular ape. She had never liked Aldo to begin with, but something in her had snapped. This innocent little dragoness wanted nothing more than to kill her torturer.

When Aldo walked in that day, Cynder could tell that he was in a worse mood than usual, which meant that he was probably going to take it out on her. He immediately reached for a fox-tail whip, one that he had made. This whip was like a normal whip, but it had seven different tails, each with an arrowhead-shaped knife on the end that tore through flesh fairly easily. It was the damned ape's weapon of choice, she remembered.

Aldo enjoyed hearing Cynder scream in pain through the gag as he whipped her. He laughed evilly at the sound of her wing membranes tearing, only to be healed moments later by the magic cast on her by the more powerful of the apes under the King himself.

Cynder finally had enough. Using the newly found strength that she felt in her body, she ripped the remainder of her restraints and quickly ripped the gag out of her mouth. She tested her fire breath. To her satisfaction, it still worked. Aldo was too stunned at the fearsome sight of Cynder as she bared her fangs.

Cynder showed no mercy. Before he could call for help, Aldo was roasted alive. Screams of pain and agony echoed through the dungeon as he burned. When it was finally done and over with, the charred remains of what was once a mighty ape warrior were on the floor. He hadn't been completely charred through, there was still meat left, and Cynder hadn't eaten in a couple of days. So, she partook of Aldo as though he were a rich feast.

Gaul had come running when a messenger had come in, telling him that one of his mightiest warriors had been in the cell with the dragoness before she had gotten loose somehow. When he got down to the dungeon, he could smell burnt fur as soon as he opened the door. The intensity of the smell didn't bode well.

"Um… sir?" the messenger who had told him the dragoness was loose asked cautiously.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" Gaul snapped.

"Well, um, you see, um, Aldo was the last one in with the dragoness, sir." He replied, cautiously, knowing and fearing the ape king's response.

"WHAT! MY SON WAS IN WITH THAT BITCH!" Gaul yelled, sprinting towards the cell.

What Gaul saw that day, he would remember for the rest of his life. Inside the cell was a young dragoness, gorging herself on the charred remains of a large ape. What caught Gaul's eye was the ring that was on the middle index finger of the corpse. It was the one that Gaul had given his son, one that he had always worn.

The dragoness noticed that Gaul was in the doorway of her cell, and smiled, her mind shredded beyond its normal self. She was insane at that point in time. She laughed evilly, right in Gaul's face, and then continued eating.

"YOU BITCH! I'LL SEE YOU DEAD!" Gaul yelled, practically ripping the door off of its hinges as he entered the room. He proceeded to grab Cynder and hold her down as she thrashed and bit and resisted. At one point, using the one appendage that wasn't held down by Gaul's paws, her tail, she stabbed at his eye, and this caused him to drop back, clutching his eye, as Cynder burned her restraints and tried to run. Before she even crossed the threshold of her cell, Gaul had bound her using magical restraints that she could not break or weasel out of. With that, she was beaten worse than she had ever been before. Not that Cynder cared. She was too busy laughing. That was how Malefor was able to control and change her into the dragoness that was feared by all.

**There you have it guys. As I said, it may be a while before I am able to post again. Please send some O.C.s guys. And remember, please R&R, it would be greatly appreciated.**


	18. Doubts

Chapter Eighteen: Doubts

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY SOLID!_

**Hey everyone, it is I, back from the dead. Finals are over, I am revitalized and alive. This story has two more chapters after this one. Yes, you read that right. Two more chapters left, after this. I have a challenge for you guys for the next book. Yes, you did read that right too. There will be a next book. I need assassin O.C.s. Please submit, the best ones will make it into the story. The more detailed you describe your character, the better. P.M. it up guys, I need your help on this. Here we go.**

** Ren belongs to Cman2084. All other O.C.s belong to me. **

Spyro found himself in the Chronicler's dream realm again. Ignitus was in a leather armchair, a red book in his hands. A small fire symbol was on the front of the book, one that seemed oddly familiar to Spyro.

"Whatcha reading there, Ignitus?" Spyro asked.

"My son's book, actually. Someone you know."

"You have a kid, Ignitus? Who?"

"Do you remember when you went into Gnasty Gnorc's cave that one time, and there was a dragon about your age that had been trapped by Red's forcefield?"

All of a sudden, it all clicked. Flame was Ignitus' son. The coloring in the two was similar, the red book with the flame symbol on the front, it all clicked. Flame is the son of the old Fire Guardian. It made sense, now that he thought about it. How the young dragon hadn't seen it beforehand was beyond the young dragon.

Ignitus looked up from his son's book, a look of concern etched into his features. "Spyro, it has occurred to me that your train of thought is a troubled one. You're going to be a father soon. Is that what worries you, young dragon?" The Chronicler said, concerned.

"How did you know that?"

"I'm the Chronicler, Spyro. I know just about everything that there is to know about anything and everything." The old Chronicler smiled coyly. "I know everything that has gone through your head every moment of your life. You can't hide anything from me…"

Spyro was a bit shocked. "I have to admit, Ignitus, that is incredibly creepy, not to mention a bit of an invasion of my privacy."

Ignitus smiled all the wider. "I'm messing with you for the most part. I know everything that runs through your mind, but only the general message, and only when I want to take a look in the seeing pool over here. You have some privacy, not to worry. Just know that the Chronicler is watching you." Ignitus smiled again, and then proceeded to burst out into laughter.

Spyro rolled his eyes, seeing that at least his old mentor could draw some humor during his work as the Chronicler.

"In any case, young dragon, I can help you with the predicament that you find yourself in. You see, I myself was once in a similar spot to the one that you find yourself in. I was a little older than you when I impregnated the love of my life. I won't go into details about what the two of us did, but let's just say that some of the stuff we experimented with makes your sessions with Ember and Cynder look incredibly tame."

"Where was I? Oh yes, I remember now. My mate, bless her soul, was pregnant with the only child that the two of us had together. I remember quite clearly the thoughts that ran through my head when she first told me the news that we were expecting eggs. I was overjoyed, as I loved that dragoness with my entire being. I was hers and hers alone." Ignitus began to tear up at the thought of his mate, which brought a tear to Spyro's eyes as well.

"The memories I have of her I will treasure until the day that I am no longer the Chronicler, when I may rejoin her. Even her name… Oh dear Ancestors…" Ignitus began to cry at this point. Spyro could only sit and watch as the most courageous dragon he knew broke down in front of him, his curiosity piqued at this point.

Still crying, Ignitus continued. "Everything went well. She had what they call a very mild pregnancy. No cravings, no problems to her body whatsoever. Then the day of the hatching came. She started having the contractions very late at night, late enough that the hospital had sent its entire team of healers home for the night. We were on our own. We were twenty years old at the time. We didn't know what to expect from this at all."

Ignitus now began to cry even harder. "It started off the way I guess birth would happen naturally. She began to dilate, and I could see the egg coming. Then it went horribly, horribly wrong. What I was told later is that one of the two eggs had broken, and that a shard of the shell dug itself into her uterine lining. With every push that she gave, it dug itself deeper. She began to bleed profusely out of her vaginal opening. I didn't know what to do. The love of my life was dying right in front of me, and I couldn't do anything to help her… Dearest Ancestors…"

"What would be Flame's egg was just about to finish coming out. She drew me in close and kissed me. I could see that the usually brilliant light in her eyes was becoming dimmer by the second. She told me that the happiest moments in her life were when I asked her to be my mate, and also when she had first seen me. I comforted her as best I could, trying what little healing magic I could muster, which was essentially nothing, anything to try and help her live. I'll never forget her last words before she died. She told me to take care of this egg, for her sake. She told me that she loved me, and that she would never leave me if she could help it." Ignitus was crying incredibly hard at that point in time.

"I continued to comfort her as best I could, trying so hard to stay strong for her in her last moments. I had called for help using all of the contact information that I had in my communications crystal that I could remember. Nobody answered. I kept trying, frantically trying to find somebody that would answer, to no avail. She was getting very weak. She gave one final push, which allowed Flame's egg to finally exit her. With that came a final burst of blood. She kissed me one last time, laid back on the bed, and was still once more. I couldn't believe that she was dead. She couldn't be. I tried everything in my power to revive her, but she had already lost too much blood. Those eyes that I had loved so much, those beautiful eyes, that were usually so full of energy, were now devoid of life. My mate died giving Flame access to the world." Ignitus took a deep breath to calm himself.

Spyro was in shock now. The story that Ignitus had told him struck every nerve that had been misbehaving in a new way, one that was incredibly saddening and also managed to make Spyro feel worse than he had before. It was almost suffocating how bad he felt for his old mentor.

"My advice to you is this.

Spyro left the dream world with one thought on his mind: he needed to make sure Ember was safe at all times.

Spyro woke up to the smell of something burning. His eyes shot open, and, fearing that the house had accidentally been set on fire, he ran towards the source of the horrifying smell.

In the kitchen, Spyro found Cynder standing over a burning pan. After helping her to smother the flames, Cynder smiled sheepishly at her mate.

"Sorry to wake you, Spy," she said, shame obvious in her facial expressions. "I was trying to make you some food, but that didn't turn out so well…"

"That's okay, Cyn." Spyro replied in kind. "In case you don't remember, I haven't eaten in about a week, plus however long I was out for."

Spyro then proceeded to grab the charred steak from Cynder's paws and ate ravenously. He didn't care that the meat was burnt almost to the point where it was almost. He ate it anyway.

As he finished up, Spyro looked up at Cynder, who was busy trying to clean the inside of the pan without much success. The burnt parts of the steak were refusing to come out of the pan.

"Hey Cyn, where's Ember?" he asked.

"She's tossing her cookies at the moment. She should be around in a minute."

Spyro looked at her with a curious expression on his face.

"She's throwing up, dumbass."

Spyro then hobbled out of the kitchen over to the bathroom, where, sure enough, Ember was throwing up, a fairly normal thing for a pregnant dragoness. (Ember would be running for the bathroom quite often, usually with an 'Oh, shit, not again'.)

"Spyro, you're awake? What's up? BLEGH! When did you wake up? BLEGH! Okay I'm good. Want to go get some proper food?"

They walked to the kitchen and ate their fill. After that, they talked about the plans that needed to be made so that the hatchling would be safe.

Spyro tried to help her in what ways that he could when she needed him, but there was only so much that he could do with the cast he had on and would have on for the next two months. (A.N. If you watch Futurama, the cast he has on is very similar to the episode where he and Zap had to be the sex dolls for an entire tribe of Amazonian women.)

_Five Months Later…_

_An excerpt from Cynder's journal_.

_Journal,_

_A lot has been going on recently. I haven't been able to write in here very recently, due to the fact that Ember has kept me very busy with her pregnancy. She seems to be fine. Some weird things have been going on recently though. She will often wake up in a cold sweat, and Cynder and I will find her in the kitchen, drinking tea or something of that kind. We only know this because the sheets on her place on the bed will be soaked when we wake up. She doesn't eat around me very much. Granted, she does get really bad morning sickness, so it makes sense that she can't really eat very much. She worries me though. She barely sleeps, she doesn't eat. Spyro has been doing everything that he can do to help her, but he's a boy. Poor guy is oblivious. The day of laying comes closer, and I worry about her more with each passing day. Ember used to be so open with me, but recently she hasn't been. I'll have to change that. I'll update soon._

_Ember's Journal, that same day._

_Diary,_

_Some weird shit has been happening the last few months. I had been getting the most intense morning sickness recently. I talked to Isha about it, and she told me that when she started getting that, Shock told her oral sex was a great cure for it, and it had worked for them, but that didn't work when I tried it. I did go to the market and get this herbal tea that supposedly gets rid of morning sickness and it worked for the last part. Then the nightmares started to happen. I'm talking some sadistic stuff, stuff that would make a dragoness with less resolve go insane. I myself am deeply shaken. I see Spyro and Cynder with these weird looks on their faces, their faces contort into that of a wolf, and they feed on my belly to get to my egg, and then they break it and I can hear my baby screaming. I wake up in a cold sweat, and I get really bad morning sickness so I drink the tea. _

_END OF ENTRY_

Ember awoke from another nightmare, weakened and covered in sweat. She was very weak all of a sudden, and she was very tired.

The dream that came to her that night had happened on her tenth birthday. She was playing in the streets when she fell and cut herself on something close to her house. She ran inside, the deep gash on her inner thigh bleeding profusely, and she ran to her mom, showing her her injury. The bitch didn't care, as usual, so she told her to go talk to her dad, who also could have cared less. She ended up going to her neighbor, who was luckily a healer, and she patched her up so that she didn't have to go to the emergency room. Her tenth birthday, her first double-digits, and the only person who cared was her neighbor. A voice then called out to her as the memory finished.

_Your tenth birthday, and nobody cared that you hurt yourself. Nobody important, anyway. How do you know that you are going to be that good of a parent to your child? Think about that, Ember. Think deep on that. _

Spyro awoke to the sound of Ember screaming. Looking at his timepiece, he could see that it was still very early, just past midnight. Ember was having a nightmare, it would seem. Looking next to him, he could see that the young dragoness was breathing heavily, every muscle in her body tensed up.

Spyro gently began to rub her shoulders in an effort to calm her down. Cynder then woke up, her abilities of fear allowing her to detect that there was a very strong aura of fear surrounding Ember.

"Spyro, I would stop touching her if I were you…" she warned.

Spyro continued, but responded with, "Why do you say—OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR! SONUVABITCH THAT HURTS!"

Ember had proceeded to turn and slap Spyro, her claws digging in to his cheek and ripping the flesh like a hot knife through butter.

"STOP TOUCHING ME AND BACK THE FUCK OFF! YOU TWO ARE SO FULL OF SHIT THAT YOURE GOING TO EXPLODE!" she yelled, fear evident in her voice.

Cynder then used her abilities over shadow to disappear. She snuck around behind Ember, and felt her heartbeat. Instead of a beat, it was more like a hum inside of the pink dragoness' chest.

"Spyro, this is bad." She said fear starting to creep into her own voice. Cynder put Ember in a hold that would allow her to feel everything and see everything that was going on.

Spyro replied, still clutching his injured cheek. "What's up?"

"Her heart is beating way too fast. We need to calm her down before— OH FUCK!"

Ember screamed at the top of her lungs, clutching the bump that had developed over the last couple of months. Blood began to seep onto the sheets.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Spyro yelled again, jumping up out of the bed.

"Pretty sure her water just broke. This isn't the best time, but there isn't anything that we can really do about that." Cynder replied calmly. Using her control of fear, Cynder calmed Ember down a bit. She then turned to Spyro, who had healed himself. "She's having her egg."

"Now, of all times? What do we do? The doctors' office is closed right now." Spyro freaked out. Cynder then proceeded to let go of Ember and walk over to Spyro, and slap him.

"GET A GRIP!" she yelled. "You good now?"

"One more time?" he said. Cynder slapped him again. "Yeah I'm good. What do you need me to do?" Spyro asked, having calmed down.

"Nothing much we can do. Hold her paw and talk to her and pray to the Ancestors. I'll do what I can to keep her calm. She needs you now more than ever, Spyro.

Spyro grabbed Ember's paw as she began to push, even though she was still a little violent. As the pain of laying the egg increased, she squeezed Spyro's paw harder and harder, until the bones in his paw were broken. There wasn't very much progress being made though. Every time Cynder tried to get close to the egg to help with its laying, Ember would violently kick Cynder in the head.

"EMBER, WILL YOU STOP KICKING AT ME HERE! I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU GODDAMMIT! NOW CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Cynder yelled at the top of her lungs, using her fear powers to make herself look more intimidating.

Ember looked into Spyro's eyes, those same amethyst eyes that she had fallen in love with all that time ago. She gave one final push, and the egg finally came out. The last thing that she saw was her light-purple egg, and she heard Spyro screaming her name as she blacked out.

Ember woke up to see that Spyro was laying next to her on the bed, a smile on his face and a cast on his paw that she had broken.

"Morning sleeping beauty," Spyro said, smiling even more.

"How long was I out?" Ember asked.

"Three weeks. It's okay, though. Nothing major has happened recently.

Cynder then walked in, something wrapped up in a blanket in her paws. She then partly unwrapped it, exposing the egg, and gave it to Ember. Ember began to cry as she lay there, holding her egg for the first time. The bell then rung, and Spyro stood up.

"Don't worry, I'll get it," he said, turning to the entry of the room.

Spyro then walked down the stairs, deactivated his traps around it, and opened the door. Standing there was someone that Spyro hadn't seen since his days trying to stop Red. Who was it? None other than the one and only Gnasty Gnorc stood in the doorway.

"Hello, Spyro," he said, in the high-pitched voice that Spyro remembered clearly. "I heard you had an egg recently. I'm here to take it." With that, the Gnasty took his spiked club and dug it into Spyro's pelvis, causing Spyro to keel over in pain.

Gnasty then ran up the stairs, where Cynder and Ember were sitting in the room still.

"Who the hell are you?" Cynder yelled, raising herself into a battle stance.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out. KNOCKOUT POWDER!" he said and then yelled as he drew a bluish powder out of a small pouch and threw it at Cynder's face. With one whiff, Cynder dropped like a rock.

Ember was very scared at this point. "Please don't take my baby," she said.

"As much as you don't want me to, I am going to," he replied. With that, he took the egg and ran back out towards the door.

Gnasty got to a field just outside of the city walls before he tripped on something and fell. As he did, he could only watch as the egg that he had worked so hard to get was freed from his grasp and hovered in the air for a moment, before a red dragon swept in low and grabbed the egg before it hit the ground.

"Thanks for doing the hard part for me, Gnasty. It is much appreciated," he yelled over his shoulder, before a bolt of lightning struck him in the chest. Red fell hard out of the sky, using his body to break the fall of the precious egg in his arms. From there, a smirking Sorceress grabbed the egg and began to run off, but she was tripped by someone that she had not expected to be there. Ripto stood over her, his cronies Crush and Gulp standing to either side of him.

"Thank you for doing my dirty work. Crush, Gulp, we're off."

At that moment, a brown and silver bullet shot through the air and took the egg from Ripto's hands. Theo then slowed down and turned around. He had more upgrades done to himself since the last time anyone had seen him. His cannons were more powerful, and he had a jetpack.

"SO LONG, SUCKERS! I'M OFF WITH MY NEW POWER SOURCE!" He yelled as he began to fly off, egg wrapped tightly in his arms. He then was shot down in a similar manner to Red. The classic villains then formed a loose circle, baring their respective weapons in a fashion that almost seemed old-Western. Theo had his plasma cannons aimed at Red and the Sorceress, the Sorceress had her staff pointed at Theo, and a small wand pointed at Crush. Crush had his club pointed at the Sorceress. Gulp, who was to Crush' left, was looking around in anticipation of who he could hit, as Crush was on his left and Ripto his right. Ripto had his staff pointed at Red, and Red had his staff firmly planted in the ground, ready to fire at anyone who came close. The egg was in the middle of the circle.

Spyro watched as these villains that he had beaten years before squared up to fight each other, a smile on his face and a bowl of popcorn that he had made himself seconds before in his paws. The look that he had was one of a young child watching their favorite show.

The fight started off smoothly enough, Theo knocking the other villains about with his cannons and jetpack, and Red began to blast everyone with fireballs. The fight soon began to dissolve, nothing more than a cloud of dust with lots of yelling and the occasional fist or foot coming out, as well as plasma, lightning, and fireballs. Spyro laughed hysterically through the entire spectacle before him. At one point, Ember hobbled her way down the stairs, still recovering from having recently given birth, only to find her mate sitting in the doorway with a bowl of popcorn, laughing so hard he was crying.

"Hey, Ember, you should take a look at this. Popcorn?" he said as he held up the bowl to her.

"Spyro…" Ember said, trying to keep calm.

"Yes, sweetheart?" he managed to say through fits of laughing.

"Is our egg IN THE MIDDLE OF THAT FUCKING MOSHPIT!?"

"…Yes…" He replied, ashamed of himself.

"GO GET IT, DAMMIT!"

"Yes, ma'am…" Leaving the bowl on the floor, he began to walk out towards the fight, only to see the egg that was the point of the massive fight fly up into the air. At that point another dragon that Spyro didn't recognize swept in and grabbed it from the air, and then flew to the entrance of the house, making sure not to step in the popcorn bowl in the doorway, and handed the egg to an astonished Ember. Spyro hustled it back to the house, where the young dragon saluted him. The dragon had red scales and a black underbelly, and he stood just a little bit shorter than Spyro.

"Spyro, sir, it is an honor to meet you. I am Lieutenant Ren, of the Draconic Armed Forces." His speech was one of a typical military dragon, short and to the point.

"At ease, soldier. What is the DAF doing here?"

Ren relaxed a bit. "The DAF would like to show our appreciation for your services during the Malefor War. We heard that you had an egg recently and that you might need some help."

"How did you know we would need help?" Spyro asked, his ego a bit hurt.

"We just wanted to help. Our security network picked up on those idiots out there," he pointed to the fight that was still raging on at this point, "and we thought you might like some help, since you took them on one at a time the last time you had fought them."

Ember then spoke up. "I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say thank you, and we would love any help you can offer us."

**There you have it. Sorry this chapter took so long guys, I have had a lot on my plate, so to speak. The end of this book nears. Chapter 20. There will be another though, not to worry. I NEED ASSASSIN O.C.s or ideas for one. The best will make it in. Thanks again guys. Please R&R as always, it is greatly appreciated.**


End file.
